To Keep Their Smiles
by password0925
Summary: Naruto has fought for the sake of others. He has spilled blood, broke bones and shed tears in order to protect them and ensure a future where they could all smile. But with his heart broken, emotions spilling and sanity being shed, will he be able to continue to fight for the smiles of his precious people? - AU from after Time skip. There might be OOCness.
1. Chapter 1 - Troublesome

**Chapter 1 - How Troublesome**

I snuggle up to the pink-haired beauty that currently has her head resting on my arm. As if to mirror my movements, she snuggles up closer to me as well. She was so close that I can feel her breath on my chest and smell the fragrance of her hair. I kissed her on the head, causing her to slowly stir.

"Hey there Naruto-kun." She cooed sleepily, her eyes half-open and a small smile forming ot her lips.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I didn't mean to wake you." I smile at her, and I don't even need to force it.

"It's alright, as long as I wake up to your smiles." She moved up to kiss me on the lips for a second before moving back into her sleeping position. I chuckle at her cute antics and my hand, the free hand that she doesn't have pinned under her, goes up to her face. I slowly trace lines on her cheek, feeling the smoothness of her skin. At this moment, I'm just so happy. I have the person I love right next to me, all to myself.

I sigh contentedly as my fingers cup her chin. I pull her face up towards mine and I kiss her, not wanting to pull back. She must've been awake still for her hand slowly creeps up along my back, the smooth sensation of her skin on mine giving me goose bumps. I let go of her chin and move my hand to her waist, slowly moving it around her body, my pinned down hand already resting on her back, pulling her closer and closer to me. We kiss for what seemed like hours of complete enjoyment before I break the kiss. I nibble on her lips as gently as I could. She was as close as she can get, but it's like I want her to still be closer. I fight the desire to dig my nails into her skin as the frustration starts building up. She must have had the same feelings contained although she holds no restraint with burying her nails into my back. I kiss the side of her neck as I roll her to her back, slowly positioning myself above her. Small gasps escape her lips as I continue to kiss her neck, turning into a moan as we finally become one. She calls out my name in low whispers with every move we make, our breaths growing shorter and our skin getting sticky with sweat. I look into her eyes for minutes before kissing her, not breaking as she moans against my lips and I take in all of her. The beauty that locks my eyes onto her, the flavour of her breath, the sweet taste of her soft lips, the natural scent of her body that I just can't get enough of and finally, the sensation of feeling every inch of her all across my body.

I close my eyes again but something changed. Suddenly, I can't find any of the sensations I was feeling not more than a second ago. I can still hear us moving as one and her breathing as she fights for it. I open my eyes and suddenly, I'm no longer the one with her. Suddenly, I'm an observer as the person she hugs tightly changes. From the blond spiky hair, it changes to a familiar dark hair that sticks up at the back. Slowly, realization comes as my chest clenches tighter and tighter.

"Sasuke-kun…" She whispered into his ear and he grunts in reply, and I snap. I run towards the door and try to open it, ignoring the noises they're making, ignoring her voice as she calls out his name instead of mine. I panic with every sound as every second goes by and I fight hard to just try to get a grip on the doorknob to open it.

"Naruto-kun…" I froze. I slowly look up from the doorknob to stare straight ahead. After taking quick sudden breaths, I slowly turn around. I see the same scene, with him on top of her, but her eyes are locked on mine. I drown in her eyes as I watch the emotions swirling in them. A tear escapes her eyes the same time a small sob escapes from her throat. For a second, her face becomes one filled with guilt and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Naruto-kun…" she's cut off as her face changes back to the one filled with pleasure as she starts moaning again.

That's when I wake up, sitting up and screaming. My clothes stick to my body because of all of the sweat. As I slowly re-orient myself with my surroundings, I run a hand through my hair. Gripping some hair at the back of my head, I clench my jaw as I start fighting with the pain in my chest. I come to grips with the reality that I'm nowhere near her or him, that I'm alone in my apartment.

I had a nightmare. I close my eyes and bury my face into my hands. I had a nightmare, but it was all real. I may not have been there when they did it, but I knew that it happened. How could I not? After all, she was the one who told me.

* * *

"_Konoha…" _This is my village, the village I love, the village that I would gladly fight for to protect. A sad smile makes its way into my lips. I laugh at myself for thinking this way.

"_**This is a village with nothing but painful memories. You shouldn't be looking at it with adoring eyes."**_

I ignore his comment even if it is true. He'll never understand how I feel; he'll never understand how I am. Whatever happened in the past, this village still remains home to the people I really care about. And even if at one point in time or another, these people I care for hurt me once or twice, or a couple times more than that, I still want them to be happy.

"Like I said, this is my village. And I'll be glad to keep fighting just to keep the smiles on the faces of the people who live here." I stand and dust myself off. With a deep breath, I jump off of the head of the Old Man sculpted on the side of the mountain. Within seconds, I hurtle from roof to roof towards the Hokage tower. I've had more than enough rest as it is, and all that this "vacation" is giving me is free time; too much free time.

* * *

I leap out of the window in time to avoid the glass that Tsunade-baachan threw. I laugh a genuine laugh as I leave her there the same way that Ero-sennin would've had; leaving through a window and watching as her face turns from anger to annoyance. One thing I know I can do that the old Jiraiya-sama couldn't though was ending the entire thing with a smiling contest with her. She waves a goodbye before going back to her desk. I wave back before turning around to head for the gate. I got what I came for, even though it involved some shouting, and a few choice swearing and name-calling thrown around; I got myself another mission. It's only C-rank, but at least it's the kind that'll allow me to take it alone. I arrive at the gate in time to see a couple returning from their mission, walking hand in hand. I give them a small smile and a nod to show I acknowledge their presence.

"Hey Naruto-kun." She gives a small wave with her free hand, her smile was small and simple, but her eyes give away her feelings of guilt and hurt. I see those eyes and I know she's still beating herself up for what happened. I return her wave with a small flick of my hand holding the scroll for my mission, hoping in all hope that my face isn't showing the concern I'm feeling for both of them. I don't think I can take her breaking down in front of me again.

"Dobe." I sigh and laugh a little at that. He's still the same Sasuke, but it's just funny how he looks away after calling me that. He thinks he hides it well enough, but years of being a ninja and apprentice to the legendary albeit weird and goofy Sannin has given me enough experience to know what to look for, as well as training my eyes to pick up things faster than before. I give another nod before we completely pass each other.

I can feel their eyes follow me as I walk out of the gates. I know how guilty they feel, I know how sad they are about this rift that appeared out of everything that happened. I know that despite being happy in each other's arms at night, they would beat themselves up before sleep can take hold of them. I know of their guilt, even the guilt on Sasuke's face that he keeps trying to hide when we pass each other. I know all of it, and I know that they're just waiting for me to open up to them, but I can't do anything to fix it. Right now, I'm still hurting too much to try and patch things up between us.

I wave goodbye to them without turning back before leaping up to the trees and going full speed ahead towards my mission. Soon as I get rid of the pain, everything will be fixed. I just hope that soon would come soon enough. I just hope that I'm strong enough to fight and win against my emotions.

I sigh before I mutter a phrase I've borrowed from a good friend.

"How troublesome." I said I'd fight to keep the smiles on the faces of those I love, even if that fight is against my own emotions.

* * *

A/N: Now, most of this story is pretty much written up. Reviews may or may not affect the next chapters, but I can tell you this…if a review gives me a great idea, I might just add it in. Don't worry, I give credit where it is due. :D

Also, the genre is Hurt/Comfort + Drama for now, because I seriously don't know what it should , after reading and you figure out what it should be, please do let me know :D

So, there. Reviews are very much welcome and greatly appreciated, so please….take the time and tell me what you think. :p

Also, this is my first time trying out this kind of style, so...forgive me if it is a little too much :D


	2. Chapter 2 - Busy Days

**Chapter 2 - Busy Days**

And there he goes, off to another mission. I sigh to myself. Before I left for my mission, he had just left on one of his. And now, after a week being away from Konoha, I come back to him going out again. It's not new that the knucklehead would keep going out on missions, but the rate he's going at is dangerous even for him, especially since he's started to take missions alone. I start chewing on my lip, a habit I developed due to recent events. Sasuke squeezes my hand, his way of letting me know that he's aware of my discomfort. I smile up to him and lean on him as we continue our walk back to the Hokage tower.

We walk slowly on our way there, not really in a rush. After what happened, Tsunade-sama has been doing her best to keep us away from each other. I don't blame her though. I know that this is her way of showing me her disappointment for what I've done, and at the same time, her indirect way of helping Naruto to recover, by avoiding any chances for Naruto to see us together. I squeeze Sasuke's hand as my heart clenches with guilt. I'd hurt him again. It doesn't help that it was purely by accident that we met up at the gate, the sadness still follows and I try my best not to tear up

Sasuke's hand goes up to the side of my face in an act of comfort. I snuggle up to his hand and smile fondly at him. I remember how Naruto used to do the same act for me, and during those times I never thought I'd be happier. I was wrong. Now, with Sasuke doing the same thing for me, I'm a hundred times happier than then. If not for this guilt consuming the both of us, if not for this depression we can't shake for hurting Naruto, we would've been able to say that we were the happiest we could be.

* * *

We let go of each other's hand before we push open the door. We stand in front of the Hokage and give her a salute. She looks at the both of us, her mouth set in a line, eyes partially lidded. With a sigh and a wave of her hand, we relax and present her our reports. She starts reading them, stopping only to sip her tea.

"Anything unusual that happened?" she asks, not looking up from the files she's currently reading. I reply first.

"Nothing unusual really, Lady Hokage. The mission went off without a hitch." She looks up at me, her eyes calculating. Before everything that happened, I would address her with more familiarity, but out of shame I distance myself for now. She nods before going back to reading.

"_I guess she thinks the distance is better for now also."_

"There were signs of Akatsuki movement near my target location. It didn't seem like anything big, so I chose to leave them alone."

Everyone in the room stiffens, except for Sasuke. Akatsuki is an organization of S-class missing nins whose objective is to collect all of the bijuu. We've already dealt with Sasori, but not before they were able to take Shukaku from Gaara. Last word we had was that they were currently ignoring the Kyuubi in favour of all the others, but we still try to keep our guards up.

"Were you able to recognize them?"

"Affirmative. Kakuzu and Hidan were snooping around. From what I've learned of them though, I'm guessing they're out on one of their Bounty Hunts."

My eye twitches at his familiarity with them. It was rumoured that after he killed Orochimaru, and before Naruto could get to him, the leader of Akatsuki approached him in secret to recruit him. As a sign of trust and confidence in him, the leader actually gave him information on all the members as well as their assigned tasks second to hunting down their targeted bijuu. The leader was willing to give him more info on each individual should he join, even the abilities and current whereabouts and condition of the members. Before he could decide to take the offer though, Naruto came across him by chance and was able to beat him and bring him back to Konoha.

I shivered at the memory of when Naruto came back carrying an unconscious Sasuke by piggyback. The guards had immediately sent out a message when they saw them, so by the time that Naruto crossed the gates, the whole of Konoha was waiting for him there. When I saw them, I was in tears. I was so happy that he was able to bring Sasuke back, and I was also scared and sad for Naruto's condition; his clothes were torn and had large holes in lots of places, and almost all of it had dried blood on them. He looked at the crowd that gathered and everyone was holding their breaths. He shook Sasuke a bit and the unconscious man made a groan. When he looked back at us, he had the biggest grin we've ever seen, and the crowd just went wild. Shouts of 'Sasuke-sama's return' and 'Naruto did it' could be heard all over. All the ninjas present were just relieved and smiling at the blond. No one even noticed the other people his clones carried in. The celebrations were cut short however when Naruto dropped unconscious on the spot. He didn't wake up for three days.

Blinking, I was brought out of my thoughts by Shizune-san who was offering tea. Apparently, the discussion might take a bit more time. I shake my head and thank her with a smile as I listen closely to the conversation.

"When you say near your target location…"

"They were in a residential part of the village when I saw them, heading for the market area. As it turns out, they went inside the same tavern where our client was supposed to meet me."

"Were they able to see you?"

"I can't be sure, but they were talking with the barkeep when I came in. And as per the client's protocols, I wasn't wearing any clothing linking me to the village."

"Any information you were able to pick up?"

"Not much. I was listening closely to the client, and when we were done, they were also finishing up. All I was able to pick up was that the person they were looking for was no longer in town. I thought they might be looking for a primary target so I asked around to get some information on anyone from the village leaving or a high-profile person that passed by recently. From what I gathered, it's safe to say that they weren't chasing any bijuus at that time."

With that last statement, I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding in. Tsunade-sama leans back in her chair and just looks at Sasuke before giving us our next orders.

"Thanks for the hard work. Sasuke, you have three days of rest before you'll be called on again. As per usual, should you feel a hundred per cent within that timeframe and are willing to get back to work, you can freely come to my office. But before anything, please find Kakashi and report to him your recent encounter with the Akatsuki, he may want further information about it. After that, have him report to ANBU Headquarters to relay the information as well as his suggestions for any actions."

"Yes Hokage-sama." With a bow, he turns to leave. Knowing him though, he'll be waiting for me outside the building.

"Sakura, unfortunately you can only have one day of rest, and I mean really rest. You need to resume your hospital duties as they're completely swamped right now. And I might need you around the weekend to help out with training some new medic-nin recruits." She actually gives me an apologetic smile at that and I can't help but smile back. I sigh before running a hand through my hair.

"It's okay, Lady Hokage. I'll come in the hospital the morning after tomorrow."

"Thanks. You may go now." And with that, she turns back to her paperwork. I walk out of the room and soon as the doors close, I run until I'm outside. The sooner I get to Sasuke, the more time we could spend for our rest days, and I'm going to need every second of it. He looks at me as I hook my arm around his. I lean my head on his shoulder and let out a deep breath.

"It's going to be a busy week."


	3. Chapter 3 - Progress Report

**Chapter 3 - Progress Report**

It's been a week since I started this supposed B-rank mission. Two days spent travelling at full speed nonstop, one day of scouting out the 'bandits' headquarters' and then finding this place, and then four days waiting for the wagon to be filled with supplies and ready for transport. I let out a big sigh as I stand up from the bed given to me. I look out the window, trying to search for signs of back up I asked for two days ago, no luck. I walk up to the desk and check myself in the mirror. It had been great that the client provided some supplies for this mission, though that's the only thing they did that I'm thankful for.

Unsealing the clothes from the scroll, I looked them over one by one as I changed. From the looks of it, I'm to dress as a wanderer: a dark grey cloak, plain white shirt with black pants and sandals, complete with a staff. Changing into them and sealing my own clothes in the scroll were the easy part, figuring out the identity to go with the clothes was a bit harder. Hiding the whisker-like markings on my cheeks was an absolute necessity, same as with changing the color of my eyes and hair. After changing the color of my hair to a much paler yellow, I decided to change the color of my eyes from blue to green, and not with a dull green like Gaara's but more of Sakura's brighter green.

I wince and mentally slap myself in the head for that choice of comparison. Shrugging, I put into place the Henge to complete my disguise, deciding to call myself Kei. With my disguise complete along with a name, I walked into this town and started chatting people up. They were a bit fearful and suspicious of me at first, but they started warming up to me in no time, especially when that girl started smiling at me.

"Rose." She was the kindest of all the townsfolk. With her red hair cut short, ordinary but still pretty face and a slender body, she was the only girl in the town I liked. She was a complete stranger, but somehow, it's like she seems a lot more familiar to me. I decided that she'll be my source of information and updates on the events of this place, since she was the easiest to talk to. I knew it was a good decision, especially when she turns out to be the one who was managing all of the town's activities.

The town was only recently built, as they were forced to leave their old homes more than a year ago. Their old home was where the bandits were hiding out, with the tower in the center being a new addition, along with the walls surrounding the entire place. The men from the town were taken captive for building the bandits' fortress project, while also serving as hostages for the people of this town to cooperate with them by providing them with supplies. That's what the wagons they're preparing are for, and that's my way inside the place.

I read over the information written by the client on the scroll for what must be the hundredth time. I still can't believe my luck when getting missions like these; I'm still not quite sure whether it's good luck or bad. The mission was supposed to be to retrieve a scroll from a small group of bandits, easily C-rank. But the client says that the bandits were experienced enough to take down their clan's fighters, so they upped it to B-rank. What the client didn't bother telling, and I'm not sure whether they were aware about it or not, but the bandits were actually a small group of missing-nins, ranging from Low-Level Chuunins to Low-Level Jounins, and that their hideout is a fortress, making this mission practically A-rank to S-rank.

I sit down on the chair, propping my elbow on the desk and resting my chin on my hand. I unroll the map I've managed to make out of all the information I gathered from the townsfolk, but I'm sure that it'll be of no real use since the bandits would've already did some remodelling with the buildings, but at least the pathways would be more or less the same. I don't really need the map to navigate my way inside; the problem I'm trying to solve is my escape route. I laugh at myself.

I've always been good with infiltrating secure places and avoiding detection, I can do it even if I had a large bag of noise-making objects, but my escapes have always been the sort that attracts a lot of attention. I used to like it since I was getting some attention, and since I was getting great fun and training with the chase back when I was younger, but in this situation, the chase would be dangerous, especially for the townsfolk. My chin slips off from my head and I realize I was dozing off. Standing up, I put all of my stuff away and seal them all in the scroll before placing the scroll back in the desk's drawer, activating the seals I placed inside the drawer to ensure no one tries to take my stuff. I walk back to the bed, stretching and yawning. I lay back down and as I wait for sleep to take over, I think of Rose again.

Talking to her was so easy, it's like we've known each other since childhood. She was smart and sometimes acts tough, but her feminine side shows up every now and then. It's easy to be around her, I feel comfortable with her, but I can't shake the feeling that it all feels familiar. I can't find out where or when exactly but I recognize this feeling, and I recognize the looks she's been giving me.

Another yawn and I close my eyes, getting ready to sleep. Somehow, I know that I'll be having dreams tonight.


	4. Chapter 4 - Complaint for the Landlord

**Chapter 4 - Complaint for the Landlord**

"**Idiot." I rest my head on my paws as I watch my host mentally tear himself apart. From an outside perspective, it would seem like he's functioning well enough to tend to his needs, but in here…**

**I let out a big sigh. **

"**Seriously kit, you're fucking embarrassing me by tearing this place down so easily. This place looks a hell of a lot worse than when I rampaged through Konoha. You're making me look pathetic." It's no use talking to him while he's dreaming, but voicing it out actually helps me keep my sanity. A shiver rocks my entire body as the thought that I'm losing a battle of minds of sorts with a total idiot continually pesters me.**

"**I am so fucking going to kill you, you stupid fucking annoyance! Just you wait 'til I get out of here!" I howl in rage and it doesn't really do much except relieve some of my stress. Calming myself down, I watch the chaos continue outside of my 'room'.**

**A whole bunch of Narutos are running fucking wild inside his mind, representing his conflicting emotions about what happened. This is the main reason he's having a hard time moving on: the idiot can't decide on how he'll look at the entire situation. There are so many of these Narutos running around, I decide to call them by their own nicknames just so I can make fucking sense of everything. That, and I'm already having problems with one Naruto inside his pathetic excuse for a mind, and I can't handle anymore Narutos. Not that I'd actually tell the dumb fuck that.**

**One Naruto tears down pictures of his ex-bitch, even some of his ex-boyfriend, sadness from being betrayed plain on his face.**

"_**Pathetic." **_** I call him 'Fair', or sometimes 'Fail', whichever fits my mood, and while his actions actually make sense for their kind, I think, his counterpart completely loses me. Another Naruto, I call this retard 'Martyr', takes the pictures and actually hangs them back up again, a sad smile on his face.**

"_**I seriously worry about the idiot's mental health."**_** 'Martyr' gets to look at the smiling faces in the picture for only a few seconds before 'Fair' starts doing his thing, and the cycle begins. I found them uninteresting, and really annoying, after a few minutes of them repeating what they're doing, and I scan the rest of the madhouse.**

'**Amnesia' and 'Recall' are playing a Tug of War at the moment over a memory that 'Amnesia' wants to lock up behind the door conveniently labelled 'Memories Best Forgotten', but 'Recall' doesn't want to forget the memory.**

"_**For the life of me, I can't understand why they just won't burn the waste of space."**_

**I hate 'Recall', he doesn't seem to want to let go of any of the memories.**

"_**He's a complete retard."**_

**After a good half hour of struggle, 'Amnesia' manages to wrench the memory from 'Recall' and locks it up before going to the pile that 'Recall' keeps trying to defend. They'll practically go in the same never-ending loop that 'Martyr' and 'Fair' are locked in as the pile never seems to decrease as another Naruto opens up the door behind 'Amnesia's' back and returns the memory back in the pile. I call him 'Scumbag'.**

"_**The little shit."**_

**After contemplating of over a million ways I'd like to do once I get my hands on 'Scumbag', I look over to where 'Suicide' and 'Fair' are, or to be more precise, the area just behind them where 'Hate' and 'Fury' are tearing at each other. Well, actually 'Hate' is tearing up 'Fury' while the latter tries to get at 'Martyr' to, from what I could tell with the animalistic fury on his face, try and rip him to pieces. Personally, I'm rooting for those two to win out over all of these other idiots, if only they'd fucking let each other do their own thing.**

"_**Seriously though, I like these two a lot."**_

**Behind 'Hate' and 'Fury', hidden in the background is 'Emo' and 'Clingy'. 'Emo' just sits there with his back against the wall, hugging his legs that were curled up into him so that he could bury his face in them, a gloomy atmosphere around him. He would continue on like that until 'Clingy' would try to hug the bastard, and then 'Emo' would just push him away. At least those two were quiet.**

**All of this was mild chaos compared to what really goes on. I don't know how - it may be a testament as to me losing my grip on my fucking sanity - but, I can somehow tell that these shitheads actually switch places with one another. How it happens or why for that matter is driving me off the wall, and the fucking images and flashes of memory that seems to make up the entire room is not even helping. As if that wasn't bad enough, the irritation building up I've been getting from trying to figure out just what the fuck were 'Amnesia', 'Recall' AND 'Scumbag' trying to fucking accomplish with that small pile of theirs when the entire place is made up of the fucking memories they're trying to sort out is really getting me frustrated.**

"**Just…just let go kit. You can't even think straight with all these fucking annoyances! You don't even realize the reason why your flirting with Rose is familiar is because it's almost like how you and the pink-haired banshee started out. Not to mention you subconsciously made your disguise to look like the abomination you've been dreaming the both of you are having…"**

**Shaking my head, I turn my back towards the craziness outside my 'room' and try to get some sleep.**

"_**Maybe once I get a good rest, I might actually find something in me to pity you, you stupid moron."**_

* * *

A/N: Did I do okay with Kyuubi? :D


	5. Chapter 5 - Aaahh, It's Her

**Chapter 5 - Aaahh, It's Her**

_I open my eyes to find Sakura staring at me. I remember this; it was when I just got back from the training with ero-sennin. We exchanged greetings and observations about each other's changes, but aside from that, it was nothing more than a friendly greeting. The many times I've dreamt of this meeting to go, and none of them were like this. There was no teary reunion where she tells me that she's missed me so much, no run and hug where she tells me that she's realized how important I was during my absence, nothing romantic. I was disappointed a bit, I'll have to admit, but it was still great to see her._

_I blink and we're outside the base where we found the Akatsuki members that took my friend, Gaara. We had just gotten back Gaara's body from that Deidara asshole and rushed to where Sakura is to see if there was anything she could do for my friend. We arrived to find that Sakura is all beat up after their fight with Sasori of the Red Sand. I look her up and down with worry on my face, noticing a few bruises here and there, but thankfully no cuts or stab wounds. She was looking tired and weary, but aside from that, she was perfectly okay. She gives me a smile and a shrug, and even though that makes me happy, to know that she's okay, I still can't shake the feeling that I might've almost lost her._

_I turn my head to look away from her and find myself looking at the sky. I look to my side to see an injured Sakura healing me up with her chakra. I immediately stand up, ignoring the sharp and throbbing pains all across my body to ask her what happened to her and who did it, only for Captain Yamato tell me that it was my doing when I let the Kyuubi take over in order to beat Kabuto and Orochimaru when they refused to tell us where Sasuke was. I felt so ashamed of myself, forgetting everything to try to keep the promise I made for Sakura, not thinking that had I accomplished in finding and bringing back Sasuke using that method, it would've been for nothing if I end up killing her and everyone else in the process. I pull my legs closer so I could rest my elbows on my knees, staring at the ground in shame._

_I look up to find Sakura in front of me, and we're back in Konoha. She was acting nervous and fidgety, something she never usually did. She smiled up to me shyly, her eyes apologetic. This was when she was apologizing to me for putting pressure on me because of that promise, telling me that it's okay if we let it go because she'll be doing her best from now on to move on. As she turns to leave, I grab her hand and pull her into a hug, whispering to her that no matter what happens, I'll be keeping my promise because I want to see her truly happy. She gives a small nod, and we just stood there with me hugging her and her just letting me hold her._

My breath sharpens as the pain in my chest is starting to become unbearable. I fight to stay in this memory, but everything shifts and disappears, leaving me floating in a space of endless empty white. Then, as if going by in a blur, all the missions we took as the new Team 7 under captain Yamato flashes before my eyes. All those times we went out to look for Sasuke, remembering how after every one of them would end, Sakura would frown less and less. It wasn't because she was slowly losing her sadness for not bringing back our teammate, but it was like she was slowly killing her emotions so she would no longer care. I fought though. I fought for her because once she kills off her emotions; she'd also kill off her true happiness, just like how Sai was. I fought for her, and slowly, her looks changed even more as we went on more missions. She would still be hurting, I could tell, but with it is an emotion I've never seen before.

Slowly, she would smile a lot more for me. She would start laughing at more and more of my antics, and she started being gentle around me. She started blushing when I would ask her out to eat, and would even get nervous when we're alone. Because I wasn't really familiar with how the opposite sex would really react when they're in love, it wasn't until Sakura punched me to the ground after eating out, and then picking me up and carrying me bridal style to my apartment, blushing all the way, and then teaching me of how babies are made via first-hand experience that I realized that she was falling for me. No, scratch that, she fell for me.

As great as that night was, I just lied awake, staring at the ceiling wide-eyed with my jaws hanging, from the moment she punched me to the ground to when we, erm, 'finished' up. I was still in shock when she rolled off me, but not before pushing my arm from my side. She rested her head on my arm and rested her arm across my chest, looking up at me. I guess I made her uncomfortable with my brain-dead state because she pulled my face to look at her worried expression, asking me if there was anything wrong.

As the smooth ladies' man that I am, I asked her the last thought I had before she stood up to sock me.

"No more ramen?"

She gave a disbelieving laugh, and soon, she was laughing out as loud as she can. I finally regain full control of my brain by the time she finishes, wiping tears off of her face.

"Is this all true? Are you sure about all of this?"

She just looked up at me, and then kissed me on the lips. The kiss lasted for a long time. I wasn't able to count the seconds that flew by as I was so lost in the passion in it.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun. I love you. Thank you so much."

And with that she kissed me again, only this time, we didn't break apart. Better yet, I didn't break it until we started again, this time actually participating and making sure that she 'finishes up' as well.

"I love you, Sakura-chan." And with a kiss to her forehead, we fell asleep, still wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

I felt my eyes tearing up as the last memory fades away to give way for the other memories that raced by.

_The mission where we infiltrated a small town in order to find and fish out a missing nin in order to capture him in response to pleas from Suna. It was memorable for Sakura and I went in as a married couple, and we definitely played the part perfectly._

_The mission where we were to investigate a lead on Sasuke again, but it was a total bust. We went home hand in hand, and she was smiling all the way._

_The time I sneaked into her room at the hospital to give her a relaxing 'massage'._

_The plans we were making of moving in together._

_Having dinner with her parents._

_Having dinner with my Godparent, along with a guest appearance of Lady Tsunade herself._

_Apartment-shopping._

_And then, the C-rank mission that lead me to the Akatsuki base where Gaara 'died', where of all places I would meet up with Sasuke._

_The sight of her sitting on the ground, all tearing up after I half-drag Sasuke to Konoha._

_Me waking up to her curled up beside me while I was in the hospital._

_The battle with Pain._

_The news of Jiraiya's death._

* * *

I close my eyes because I know where it was heading, but it was no use. I could still see the images in my head.

Those long and slow crawling days as I work to retrieve all the injured and dead around Konoha, while she works to get all the injured back on their feet. Those days where I would literally live off of every smile, every touch, kiss and hug from Sakura.

Those two weeks when she started being quiet and a bit distant.

The day she asked for some time from us, saying that it would be unfair for me since she was too busy and didn't have the time to spend with me.

The day when she officially broke up with me, saying that she needed to find herself among the wreckage of Konoha, feeling completely crushed by all the events that happened.

I understood how that felt as I was going through the same thing, and though she won't admit it, I know that she knows that I have it that much harder than her at the moment, so I couldn't understand why she wanted to break up so that she could get away from it all. I didn't question her though. I just thought it was one of those moments where she was the smart one and I'm just being slow as usual.

The two weeks that followed where whenever I would see her, she would look at me with a guilty expression.

That day she called me out, sat me down and confessed about her falling for Sasuke being the real reason for our break up. She had cried and apologized to me a thousand times. She broke down completely as she tells me how she didn't know how it happened. She asked if I could ever forgive her and if I could wait for her as right now, she definitely still loves me, but she was just so confused. I looked at her, worn down and stressed out from her work, her responsibilities, and most likely all her guilt as well. I didn't feel any anger. I love her, and so I took pity on her weak form. I pulled her close and hugged her tight. I fought back the tears that wanted to come. I held her as I gave her my answer.

"Don't worry. I understand. I forgive you, and no matter what happens, I'll always be here for you."

* * *

I told them that I can understand that she chose Sasuke over me, and it was the truth. I told them that I was happy for the two, and it was also the truth. I took the heartbreak, and I was sure I can take it on, knowing that we could all still be friends.

_She was waiting outside my apartment when I got back. She walks up to me and I notice she was chewing on her lower lip, a habit that was completely new._

"_Naruto, there's something I need to tell you about. Something I've been hiding from you because I just know that if you found out, you're going to hate me."_

And it was more than I could take.

* * *

I woke up with a start. Blinking the little amount of sleep left out of my eyes, I could feel a tear escape from my eyes.

"_Did I just cry myself awake?"_

I laughed at the stupidity of it all. With a big sigh, followed by a grunt, I get myself moving. It was strange how calm I was as I sat up, running a hand through my hair. I look out the window and notice people were already busy. In fact, they were a lot busier than before. I get dressed and take out my mission scroll. I feel a bit of tension in the air and I can tell that something was going to happen today, so I get myself ready for battle. I take out the supply packs for kunais, shurikens and explosive tags, fitting them in the pockets inside the grey cloak provided for me. I keep one last pack to keep under my shirt in a hidden pocket, along with the scroll. I grab my staff and pull it apart, revealing the blade hidden inside the wooden weapon. Sheathing the blade, I look myself in the mirror one last time, making sure my Henge was still working properly, adding a little more chakra to avoid being dispelled while in the middle of the enemy base. I walk out and I find Rose shouting orders to everyone, so I approach her.

"Good morning, Rose." I give her a smile, which she returns without a thought.

"Good morning Kei-kun."

"What's with the commotion?"

"Oh, the supply carts are almost ready. In an hour or two, they will be leaving." She gives me a worried look.

"Don't worry, I'll keep them safe." She still looked worried. I give her a questioning look.

"You're really going with them?"

"Don't worry, it's just a few hours away. I'll be back as soon as we deliver the supplies." I flash her a grin, even though I start feeling uncomfortable for some unknown reason. My grin fades though as she looks at me, this time with guilt etched into her face.

"Could you ask how m-…how Ougi is doing?" A sense of déjà vu washes over me.

"Okay, don't worry Rose, I'll ask them about him. Uhm, who's Ougi though, if you don't mind me asking?"

She starts chewing on her lower lip.

"_Aaahhh…now I know why everything was so familiar."_

"H-he's…my husband."

"_It's her…it's the same thing as with Sakura."_

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think? Leave a review, okay? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Batshit Crazy and Demonfox Cursing**

I walked around town, smiling like an idiot. People keep giving me all these weird looks, but I'm used to these kinds of stares. I shrug them off easily, but I still do my best to avoid them when they start showing, so I walk towards the forest. I don't wander in too deep though, since it'll only be less than an hour before the supplies have been loaded up. I sigh as the last hour was agonizingly long. I start to wonder how I've gone for a week of waiting for anything to happen. I even start to question my actions of waiting for back up or even going with this plan of mine.

"_It might've been a lot easier if I just infiltrated their base via my sneakiness, it being a fortress be damned! It's not like they can detect me anyways." _I get to thinking as to why I didn't sneak in.

"I don't know that they can't detect me."

"_So? You can freaking tear the entire place apart, easy."_

"Yeah, I could. But…"

"_Afraid that your little kitty will break out?"_

"No, not really…"

"_So what were we afraid of again? Too many enemies?"_

"Nope, come on! We've taken out S-class nukenins! Hell, we even took on a small group of S-class nukenins! And all of them were maybe around Kage-level."

"_Yeah, well…they were actually the same person with just multiple bodies."_

"Hey! That didn't make it any less dangerous, 'tebayo!"

"_**Okay, that's it! I can take you going completely fucking bonkers, but not you regressing back to your retarded idiotic self!"**_

"_Ooooooh, someone's in trouble."_

"_Hey! I'm not retarded!" _

"_Maybe a bit of an idiot, yeah, but I think we've grown out of our retarded phase, yeah?" _And that's when I realize it.

"Wait, wait, wait! You mean I've been arguing with myself, and not with you, Kyuubi?!"

"_**Like I said, you're going completely fucking insane."**_

"I guess I really am…so, uhm, why didn't I just sneak in again?" I laugh sheepishly, hoping my tenant knew the reason.

"_**You needed the vacation."**_

"Uhh, no I don't?"

"_**Yes, you fucking did! You needed to relax. Being insane AND completely frustrated does not mix well."**_

"_Seemed to have worked for you."_

"Huh. I'd have thought you liked it when I lose control."

"_And since when did you have such a potty mouth?"_

"_**It would be fun if you let me out a few fucking times, but with your current state of mind, you would've infected me with your stupid crazy and then we'd be even more out of control!"**_

"You've completely lost me."

"_And you still haven't told me when you started cursing a lot more."_

"_Forget it! It's kind of funny, hearing the Bijuu curse."_

"Uhhh, guys? Focus here?"

"_**Kind of like that. We would've been running wild and free, but we won't be fucking enjoying it much because we'd be spending too much time in your fucking head, arguing about stupid and idiotic things!"**_

"Right, okay I guess? So, it was you who talked me into coming up with this plan?"

"_**WE FUCKING FOUGHT ABOUT IT WHILE YOU WERE FREAKING SCOUTING OUT THAT SMALL, STUPID TOWN, YOU MORON! I DIDN'T THINK IT WAS FUCKING POSSIBLE FOR YOUR IDIOTIC BRAIN TO TURN EVEN MUSHIER, BUT YOU'RE JUST THAT FUCKING UNREASONABLY UNPREDICTABLE, AREN'T YOU?!"**_

"Jeez, and you call me frustrated."

"_Still wondering about the cursing over here."_

"_**FUCK YOU, YOU FUCKING BATSHIT CRAZY, RETARDED IMBECILE!"**_

"I think you're the reason for his cursing."

"_Hey now, no need to point fingers, asshole! Why don't we just claim the responsibility for this, yeah?"_

I think it over for a second, before nodding a yes. I wait for another reply, but no one answers. Shrugging, I turn around to head back to the town, stopping mid-step and completely freezing when I find seven figures blocking my way. After a few seconds of catching up, my brain finally registers that they weren't any danger to me.

"_Your reinforcements came at just the right time, huh?"_

"_**WILL YOU FUCKING SHUT THE HELL UP?!"**_

I bit back my reply as my newly arrived help might think I'm talking to them, or that they'll get the impression that I'm going as looney as what the Kyuubi claims. With a big sigh, I look at the new team to see just exactly who they sent to help me out. I let out a long whistle as I register their faces.

"That's some scary reinforcements."

* * *

A/N: I loved this chapter the most. Hooray for Deadpool level of insanity! :D

Sorry for the short one. Somehow the craziness in this one doesn't go well with the seriousness that's to come, which is why I cut it short. :p

Oh! And disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Deadpool. FUCK YEAH Deadpool!


	7. Chapter 7 - Planning Out

**Chapter 7 - Planning Out**

No matter how I look at it, it's just too ridiculous. It's one thing to send a two-squad team lead by an experienced Jonin, it's another to send a two-squad team of geniuses led by a very experienced Jonin who is hailed as a genius himself. Talk about overpowered.

"So, we've heard from Tsunade-sama about the situation, but I'd like to hear the details from you directly." The silver-haired man was the first to speak up. His single visible eye, that's also the only part of his face not covered up, crinkled up in that eye smile of his. Hatake Kakashi of the Sharingan, or more famously known as Copycat Ninja Kakashi. He's famous all over Konoha for being the son of "The White Fang", graduating from the Academy at the age of five and earning his Chuunin vest a year after that, while he's known all over the continent as the man who has copied over a thousand jutsus. He's also been part of ANBU and even became a Captain. He's the most experienced out of all of us here, maybe the most powerful even, though it'll be by a little.

"Where's Bushy Brow-sensei?" They all share a knowing look. That proves it, something's up. No way will that weird, er, eccentric taijutsu specialist pass up the opportunity to be part of this powerhouse.

"He was sent out to another mission just before we were assembled." Kakashi-sensei has always sucked at making up excuses.

"Troublesome, can we just get over this so I can go home and sleep?" Pineapple-head complained while stifling a yawn. Nara Shikamaru, the first of our generation to ever get Chuunin. He wasn't as powerful as any of those present here, but he's certainly a genius. With an IQ of over 200, he's a brilliant strategist and his leadership skills might very well be the best, even amongst the older generations, except maybe his own father. Too bad he's too lazy to put much effort into anything. Although he trains himself, he just couldn't be bothered enough to go beyond his current rank of Special Jonin. He most definitely is the second-in-command for their team, and from the looks of it, he's the leader of his own three-man cell.

"Shikamaru-san, that is a most unyouthful comment! Although I too would like to finish this mission with all the power of our youth so I could once more train alongside Gai-sensei!" Giving his trademark nice guy pose, the green spandex-wearing ninja gets a collective sigh from the group. Rock Lee, or Bushy Brows, is a "genius of hard work", he's also a powerful taijutsu-specialist like his idol, Bushy Brows-sensei. Maybe it's his crazy training, but I get the feeling that Lee really is more than what people think. I mean, he managed to become a Special Jonin, and is strong enough to be promoted to full Jonin, all that without being able to use high-end ninjutsu.

"Lee is right, Naruto. It's best to finish this mission quickly. Hokage-sama is getting worried as you've already exceeded the deadline for this mission long ago." The pale-eyed, long-haired Jonin next to Lee said. The prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, Hyuuga Neji, was praised for his skill with the Byakugan even by the Main House of their family. He's got a calm and calculating mind, and his intelligence and knowledge of their clan techniques are so great, he was able to recreate the Main Branch's secret techniques all by himself. His problem was that he didn't have a formal teacher in their Gentle Fist style, but that's been solved already since he's now being taught and trained alongside Hinata-chan by the Clan Head, Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Okay, okay." I sat on the ground as I gave out the scrolls of information and maps I've been able to draw up, along with the mission scroll, automatically reciting whatever I've learned about the situation over the past few weeks. It comes out as monotonous droning since I've been repeating all of it to myself ever since my stay at the small town. They follow my lead and crouch down, listening closely to everything I say.

"The mission was supposed to be simple: retrieval mission, C-class. A small town where a clan was living in was raided by bandits, and among the stolen items was a scroll that belongs to the clan. They say it's an important scroll for them, but not for any others since it was only a scroll for family history or something. The thing is, what the clients never mentioned was that the bandits are actually a group of ninjas, from the looks of their scratched headbands with different symbols, they're nukenins."

"So either the clients did not know, or they just chose not to disclose that information. It might be that they really did not know, or they are hiding the fact that they do. Why is that? Maybe it is to keep the rank as low as they could afford, or that scroll is something more and they want to hide that fact." Like always, Shino manages to point out all the suspicious things about the mission. Aburame Shino, he wasn't openly hailed as one, but no one would deny that he's a prodigy of his clan. He too was calm and calculating, and can even be considered as a drone, with how he keeps himself in check all the time, only moving and speaking when needed. Last I heard of him, he was promoted to ANBU Captain.

"Hn." Another ANBU agent, the Uchiha Prodigy, Uchiha Sasuke. He'd always been the most talented of our generation, but that may be because he was an Uchiha. Still, everyone called him a genius, and it helped to have the Sharingan. Ever since I 'convinced' him to come back to Konoha, he's been working hard to gain back the village's trust. I'm guessing he's earned it since he was promoted to Jonin and taken in by ANBU as part of T&I and as a field agent.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in ANBU?" In fact, now that I think about it, all three members of their cell are supposed to be part of ANBU.

"We were pulled for this specific mission." Sai answered me. None of us knew whether Sai was just naturally talented in everything, but his training with ANBU Root since he could remember definitely gave him a great advantage. He's strong, skillful, has a unique set of jutsus and was able to turn off his emotions when needed. A true shinobi. Ever since we got Sasuke back though, he's been re-assigned back to ANBU, along with Captain Yamato.

That just proves my point. A Jonin can't be pulled from his mission while three ANBU agents were allowed? And one of them is an ANBU Captain too. I shake my head and rid myself of these thoughts for now. I don't need a distraction, at least not now, not yet. We still have a mission, so I'll focus on that instead.

"Okay, so the small group consists of roughly fifteen ninjas, from what I've been able to count. They're maybe about low-level Chuunin to mid-level Jonin, but I wasn't able to determine who their leader was or what they're really up to. The reason I asked for reinforcements is because of this."

I reach for the two maps and set them side by side so they can see what I'm trying to show them.

"The group took over a town and had the townsfolk work on turning it into a small fortress. All the males and those strong enough were taken in to work on building the surrounding walls and the spiral tower in the middle. This is the map I've managed to make with the help of the townspeople, but it's got to be different inside since they made a lot of changes."

I took another map I drew up and placed it on top of another, flattening it out so they could see the effect.

"These are all the changes they've made that the townsfolk saw last. The wall completely surrounds the town with only two gates. The larger gate leads out to the main road, while the smaller one leads to a road going to this place."

I point to the other map and they all follow, nodding to show they understand.

"This place is where the remaining townspeople were left and where I've been spending my time waiting. From what they told me, those few people the missing nins took are also hostages so that these guys will cooperate with them. Their job is to provide the supplies for the ninjas. Every two weeks, a few carts carrying supplies are delivered to the fortress carrying more than a month's worth of food, or newly-made weapons. If the supplies stop coming, the missing nins say they'll be executing their hostages."

"So the enemy group is within a well-fortified and well-supplied base, and they're all highly trained ninjas with hostages." Kakashi-sensei was looking focused as he scanned both maps.

"And it's highly likely that should anything happen within the fortress, like say an intruder manages to sneak in and steal a scroll, no matter how insignificant it is, this place might be placed in danger."

I nod to Shikamaru, knowing he won't miss any of the details. I looked at each one of them, waiting for a question. I start feeling proud of myself but stopped when I noticed they were all looking back at me.

"Uhm, what's wrong?"

"Well, we're waiting for you to tell us the plan." I stare at Kakashi-sensei. Blinking stupidly as my mind catches up to his words, I clear my throat before I speak up.

"Right, okay. So I've been trying to find a way inside the place without alerting any of the enemy, but the best way is to enter along with the wagons. I've been acting as a wanderer when I strayed into this place and ever since, I've been earning their trust so they would let me be part of the escort group. Once they see that I'm strong enough to do some work, the enemy will be taking me prisoner. Hopefully, they wouldn't suspect me of anything and leave me with only a small guard. Once we're far from the others, that's when I was going to start looking for the scroll. And then, reinforcements were going to be protecting this place."

I look up to them expectantly, hoping they'd like the plan I've made and has been working on all this time. Kakashi-sensei was the first to speak up.

"Sounds simple enough." He gives me his smiling eye and I grin back effortlessly.

"So, Shikamaru, anything else?"

"Why do you always ask for my opinion? You know it's very troublesome for me."

"Why? It is because you have been appointed as second-in-command. You would have been in charge of this operation but that you declined. Why is that so? Maybe because you're too lazy to order us around." I try not to laugh at the way Shino's tone didn't even change one bit when he told Shikamaru off.

"Right, right. Anyways, we've got too large of a group to just be left behind in protecting this place. Also, I'm a little concerned about the hostages they have inside that fortress." With that he looks at me with his bored eyes, but I still feel the accusation in his stare.

"Heh, yeah. I guess I forgot about that."

"So what we're going to do is leave three to guard this place, while the rest will help out Naruto. Once Naruto is inside, those outside will be working on getting inside as well, with as much noise as possible. This will be a distraction, but that doesn't mean they won't really be trying to get in. During this confusion, Naruto'll escape his 'captors', free the prisoners, find the scroll, and get out."

He stops to look at all of us. We nod our understanding before he continues.

"So that's the main plan, Naruto goes in and takes the scroll, the rest of us will do our best to secure the hostages as well as this place. Any changes to the plan will be shared via the radios we have. We won't be giving Naruto any as he might be inspected upon entry. In the field, when there's no time for me to relay any orders, Kakashi will be taking command. Shino, you'll be left in this place. Spread out your bugs as far as you can while still being able to form a blanket around it to detect any enemies lurking around it."

"Understood."

"Sai, you and me will be protecting the area between this place and the fortress. You'll be a lot closer to the small town though, to give support to Shino asap when needed, and since you can outrun me, you'd still be able to reach the fortress in time to provide assistance should they need it."

"Okay."

"Kakashi, you'll be with Sasuke, Lee and Neji. Neji can use his Byakugan to scout out the inside of the fortress, as well as to keep watch on Naruto. Once he's near the prisoners, or near the place that you think they're holding the prisoners, give the signal to the others. Try not to kill any important looking ones from their side as we need to find out what their true intentions are." Finishing his explanation, he starts to gather all of the maps and scrolls.

"What? But, that's not part of our objectives." I scratch my head in confusion. Is this the reason that they were sent out?

"We need to find out if their presence here is going to be a threat to Konoha. If they are, then we'll kill the rest of them and the one we manage to capture will be brought to T&I by Sasuke." he replies as he stands up and hands me every paper and scroll we were using.

I shrug as I take everything from him, sealing all of them up inside the mission scroll.

"Oh, and one more thing. Try not to damage the fortress too much." He finishes with a smile as he starts to stretch. From the looks of all the others, no one understood why he wanted the place intact. My curiosity winning out, I voice the question that I think was on everyone's mind.

"Uhm, why? That's just going to make it a lot more difficult."

He answers with a shrug as he starts to walk away. With a shrug of their own, the rest leaps to the trees and move to position themselves according to Shikamaru's plan.

* * *

A/N: I'm no tactical genius and I won't pretend to know anything about real combat situations and/or military operations, so I just went with a simple plan that sounds plausible. If you have any better ideas, I'm open to suggestions. :D


	8. Chapter 8 - Confusion Time

**Confusion Time**

We arrive at our designated point, making sure we're hidden well behind the foliage. We can't find any sign of the town in the middle of the clearing, all that we could see is what Naruto has been describing: a fortress. The whole place is surrounded by walls so high that they tower over the trees, only a few floors of the tower can be seen from the top. There are a few holes in the walls, most likely for the soldiers to look out through but it's too dark inside, preventing those outside from seeing in. Between the woods surrounding the town and the walls protecting it is a clearing of roughly around 15m, with every inch of it most likely booby trapped. The only way in is through one of the gates. Or walk on the walls while doing your best to avoid patrols, as there would be no cover. An impossible task without having an informant from the inside, luckily, we have the Byakugan.

"Neji, time for a little surveillance before the wagons arrive. Try to look for a pattern for the patrols so we can time scaling the walls without notice. It'll be one of our ways in."

Nodding, the Hyuuga prodigy spares a glimpse towards the walls before the veins near his temples and close to his eyes begin to bulge. I allow myself a little smile before I wipe it out of my face. Neji staggers back as he closes his eyes and deactivates his dojutsu. That couldn't be good.

"What's the matter?"

"Kakashi, we have a problem." Yep, this can't be good at all.

* * *

This was most certainly not part of our calculations. From what Naruto said, all the ninjas he'd seen were at most mid-level Jonin. But a jutsu like that can't possibly have been used by anyone lower than a high-level Jonin, much less keep it active for such duration.

"Kakashi, we have a problem."

I open my eyes to try to blink away the flashes. Soon as I activated my Byakugan, I was blinded by the bright light of whoever's using the jutsu's chakra. I wasn't able to see it that much, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a big problem.

"What is it?"

"There's a dome of chakra surrounding the place. It's pretty thick, and it extends until the edge of the clearing, just before the forest. I'm pretty sure it's a barrier, but whether it's used to prevent anyone from going in or a detection type of barrier, I can't be sure."

"That is a problem. Shikamaru, did you get all of that?"

"Troublesome."

* * *

"That is a problem. Shikamaru, did you get all of that?" I raise an eyebrow at that. How could I not hear all of it? We'd agreed that I always keep my comm line open, the faster to receive information and relay orders. As stupid as the question is, I answer the best way I can.

"Troublesome."

This is starting to become too troublesome, a lot more than what I had imagined actually. Leave it to Naruto and his luck to land us into this mess. I scratch my head for a while, trying to think up of an alternate plan. Too many pop up, none of them ideal. I sigh before settling into my thinking pose, calming myself down and focusing on meditating. I need to think this through clearly and carefully. I breathe in deep and let it loose as I feel my body relax and my mind clears.

"Lee, get into the forest and try to catch a rabbit and one of any of its predators. Once you do, get back to Kakashi and wait for my signal. I know your microphone's down, so give me two clicks if you copy."

"…" "…"

"Kakashi, once Lee get back, have him release the rabbit towards the fortress then followed by the predator after a few seconds. During that time, can you try taking a peak at the barrier yourself? With your Sharingan, I mean." No use getting Sasuke partially blinded as well. It may not be an ideal solution, but it's the last shot we've got. A half-partially blinded Kakashi is better than two partially blinded subordinates.

"Sai, try to get a message across to Naruto that there's going to be a change of plans. Could you do something with that technique of yours to keep relaying a message to him in a way that it'll leave him once we get the message across?"

"It's possible. I'll draw one up right now."

"Okay, thanks." I open an eye to look down the road, trying to see if there are any signs of the convoy's approach.

"_Nothing yet, we've still got time."_

"Lee's here. We'll be releasing the rabbit, followed by the fox at your go."

"_Wow, he really is fast."_

"Sasuke, take Neji and leave the area. Lee, Kakashi, once your animals have been released, retreat from that spot, but try to keep an eye on what'll happen to the animals, okay?"

"Roger that. Still waiting for your go."

"Give me a click when everyone's set."

"…"

"Go."

"Roger."

I hold my breath as I wait for any signs of good news. I can easily make up hundreds of plans with plans within those plans, and plans within those plans, to react to any situation or possible outcome, but with too many unknown variables, the possibilities just keep rising and rising, making a doable solution to appear impossible.

"This is Sai. Message has been delivered. Waiting for next message to be relayed."

"Okay, just hold while we wait for further details."

"…..." Some static comes on the line, and I can't help but think of all the things that that could mean, especially the bad ones.

"There's some static on the line. Is that you, Lee?"

"…"

"_That can't be good."_

"Sai, Shino, I'm moving in to their position to investigate. Hold and stay a-"

"….sorry about that."

"Kakashi! What happened?" I try not to let the worry I felt be heard in my voice.

"_I really hate being in charge of strategies."_

"After letting loose the animals, I took a peek with my Sharingan. Neji was right, the light was awful."

"_Very helpful."_

"Anything else?" This time I try not to let the irritation I'm feeling leak into my tone.

"I was squinting, but I was getting a good look at the barrier because of the chakra. Neji was right, it was dense. But anyway, the animals got through easily, but after a few minutes, they started to slow until they stopped at the same time that some of the enemy ninjas arrived near their spot."

"So it's a detection barrier as well as a barrier of genjutsu? That's not something a mid-level Jonin can do, I think."

"We think the same. But the weird part is how the enemy ninjas seem to be unaffected."

I nod in response, even though they can't see me.

"_That is strange."_

"Did you notice anything weird about the ninjas?"

"Nope. The barrier was still around them, but it's like they aren't being affected by it."

"Does it look like they're shrugging the genjutsu off or-"

"More like the barrier's leaving them alone."

"That's high quality control for a high quality technique. Looks like we're dealing with something more along the lines of what Tsunade-sama feared after all. Sasuke, was there anyone from the Akatsuki who has this kind of jutsu?"

"None of them comes to mind with regards to this jutsu, but it may be a subordinate of theirs."

"Subordinate? I thought the Akatsuki members you were told about were all that made up Akatsuki?"

"That's true, but two of their members were recruited because of their network of connections, aside from their strength and techniques. Sasori has a network of spies while Kakuzu was part of the bounty hunting circle."

I smile despite myself. My mind comes up with a whole new batch of plans, and this time, with a lot more pieces coming into place, I've got a smaller pool of greater quality than before.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Am I done with my Sharingan eye now?"

"Right, sorry about that Kakashi. You could stop using it for now, but once Naruto comes around, you're going to have to look at the barrier again, okay?"

"Roger."

"For now, let's keep comm lines silent and open. Any new updates, immediately radio it in. I'll contact you once I've decided on our next course of action."

"_Given Naruto doesn't screw any of my calculations up."_

I sigh to myself as I lean back on the trunk of the tree whose branch I've been keeping myself hidden. I look back to the road and see no signs of the convoy.

"_Good. I've got a little more time to think."_

"By the way, what was up with all that static?"

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"Yeah, I kind of forgot that Lee's microphone was busted. I was having him relay all of my reports."

My hand catches my forehead as I let my head drop. I start to ask myself why he was made commander of the operation.

"_Right. Because it's too troublesome for me to take the position. What a total drag..."_

* * *

A/N: I'm not sure if I'm doing okay with the first person perspective here, but I'm pretty satisfied with it so far. But speaking of...do you guys like what I'm doing here or no? Let me know, yeah? Well then, until next update. :D


	9. Chapter 9 - Action!

**Action!**

I frown in concentration. Of all the plans I've come up with, this is the most ideal, but also the most desperate. Weighing the pro's and con's while filing through all of the other plans I've thought up of, I decide it's the best we could go with. I sigh before radioing it in.

"Lee, I need you in your best behavior for this one, and when I say best behavior, I mean keep your mouth shut."

"What are you having him do?" The voice was one filled with caution and suspicion, surprise even. What surprised me though was that it came from Neji, and not Kakashi.

"I'm going to have him infiltrate along with Naruto."

"That's…I don't even know what to call it!" I smile at the image of a bewildered Neji that pops up in my head.

"_Ridiculous? Dangerous? Desperate? Insane? There are a lot of words you can use to call it."_

"I know, but we're really out of options. And I think he has enough to make a Henge, right?"

"…"

"He says he does." Since Lee's communicator is malfunctioning, Kakashi's acting as his translator. I try and succeed to not laugh at that.

"Good. Sai, inform Naruto that Lee'll be taking the place of the one he's sharing the cart with. Lee, get in there as quietly as possible and make it quick, I can see the convoy rolling in right now."

"What are you planning for him to do?"

"Once inside, I'm going to have him disrupt the barrier by taking out the user. He may not be the best option for the task, but he's the only one that could slip in easier if they have another sensor aside from the barrier user."

Silence, and I know that they all agree.

"Lee, give me two clicks once you're settled in. Sai, once we get confirmation, have Naruto hurry up the convoy. He can do whatever he likes."

I'm usually the patient one and my plans have a slow pace, even in fights, but that's if it's a one-on-one situation where I have at least some understanding of my enemy. But when it's a small group, no matter how elite, versus a group of unknown numbers as well as strength since Naruto missed a few, and the enemy locked inside a very well-guarded stronghold, and we're moving with a bit of a deadline, we can't afford to take things one step at a time and wait for things to click into place. We're going to have to go with Naruto's whatever happens kind of thing.

* * *

I smile to myself as I read the words formed by the ink across my arm. Partially because of the tickling sensation that's it is causing, but mostly it's because of the next set of orders that came from Sai.

"_Speed up convoy. Your choice of method."_

I look at what I have to work with. The wagons are filled almost to overload making them extremely heavy, the path is on a downward slope even though it is only by a bit, the ones helping the wagons along are a group of old men, not too old to be extremely weak but not too young to be at their prime, the goods are secured, tied down by rope, covered by a sheet that's also tied down by a rope, and I've got a willing accomplice. Okay, time to do this.

"Lee, could you make one of the guys in front trip over?" I whisper in hopes that it's low enough so that no one else but us could hear. He opens his mouth before covering it with his hand, nodding a little too energetically.

"_Huh, must've been ordered to shut up."_

"Okay, same time as me. Once they trip over, I'm going to run in front and 'try to stop' the runaway carts. You try and help out without attracting too much attention, okay?"

Again, he nods furiously. I pick up a small stone, and he does the same. Hoping in all hope his strength doesn't break any bones, I give a nod and throw my stone, timing it to make the old man lose his footing. He falls sideways and away from the wagon, and same goes for Lee's target. I signal for Lee to give the cart a little push as I rush towards the front, screaming a warning.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" They all turn around to see what the shouting was about, but none of them were paying attention to the warning.

"I SAID GET OUT OF THE WAY, DAMN IT!" Good thing I told Lee to push our cart. The bump from when our cart crashed and pushed the one in front of it seems to have gotten the message across. Of course, I had to run a little bit faster since Lee gave it more than a little push. I jump in front of the carts and create a thousand shadow clones, hoping the smoke will cover everything up. We brace ourselves for impact but still a few clones puff out of existence. We manage to stop just before the turn we need to make to get within sight of the enemy base. I let my clones disappear as the old guys help out in holding onto the cargo.

"Hey Kei! Are you alright?!"

"What happened?!"

"We both tripped and suddenly, all the carts were crashing into each other!"

"Is the cargo intact?!"

I ignore all of their shouting and smile up at Lee who is jogging to get back with the group, smiling and giving me his nice guy pose all the way. I wipe my brow, trying to calm myself down.

"_That was fun."_

* * *

My hand twitches as I have half a mind to slice the idiot in half. I just can't believe that I not only got beaten by this dobe, but he had done so while completely thrashing the squad I had taken my time in selecting and assembling. Not that they were really up to my level, but the way he easily destroyed our team, beat me, save all of us from that Tobi guy AND escape while carrying all of us back to Konoha had convinced me of how crazy strong he'd become. But to showcase such stupidity after all of that, I'm starting to feel like he was just lucky. That or instead of getting stronger, I've actually gotten weaker.

I once more resist the impulse to try to kill the dobe. Instead, I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh in resignation. It was just good that the idiot managed to stop the disaster he made before they got within line of sight of the guards stationed outside the secondary gate, and the dust from the road and the smoke from the technique actually hid his shadow clones. Too bad the commotion still caught the attention of the guards.

"They're clear, but two ninjas are still coming to investigate."

"Sasuke, if a chance presents itself, get those two under control with one of your genjutsus and see if you can pry something useful from them. If not, let's see if we can use them to help us out."

I raise an eyebrow out of surprise. I had known that he was a brilliant strategist, but he usually takes his time, one step at a time. For him to instantly act on a report, much less being in the same line of thinking as me, was something rare for him in a group exercise. We all know him for one who doesn't micromanage and usually leaves it to Kakashi to take over field command.

"Hn."

I move out from my spot to get closer to the group and away from line of sight of the guards. Naruto's talking to the enemy ninjas, probably giving a stupid excuse by now. Just then, one of the elders pulls out a knife from his robe and starts running towards the ninjas. One of them holds him back, and pulls him to the ground, securing him by holding his arm at a painful angle behind him.

"_Must be Lee."_

One of the enemy nins wave back to the guards to show that it's nothing before they both move towards the pinned man. Knowing a chance when I see one, I move in. Landing on one of the carts, only the ninjas notice my arrival and the enemies look up towards me.

"_Perfect."_

One of the things that made being dragged by the dobe back to Konoha turn out for the best was that the experience helped me realize a few things about my life, and along with those realizations came the activation of my Mangekyo.

"Tsukuyomi."

Having only recently unlocked the second level of the Sharingan, along with the Tsukuyomi and the Amaterasu, I've yet to master it. I can't make the multiple-days illusion that Itachi was able to make, but at least I have the basics down enough to get me at least an hour. I scan their memories briefly and I come across two figures that will work well for taking over their will. I settle myself into the illusion, each one seeing a different person, each separate from the other's thoughts, the only link to either of their minds is the same link that binds them to the illusion, which is me.


	10. Chapter 10 - Team 7 May Need Counselling

**Team 7 May Need A Little Counselling**

Having seen Sasuke move in, I take his original post to see the situation better and to keep watch over the guards. Soon as I get into position, Sasuke leaps back into the foliage, his hand covering his right eye. I wait for him to approach me, and as he does, I notice he's actually winded.

"What-" I start to ask, but before I finish though, he manages to wheeze out a reply in-between his panting.

"Sharingan."

I set my lips into a grim line, not bothering with the fact that he can't see my expression. I just hope my eye shows him how serious the matter is. Especially since he's hiding something, and I know exactly what it is.

"We're going to have a talk about that once we get back."

"Hn."

He finally starts to get control over his breathing, but he still continues to cover his eye. I move to make a report to Shikamaru, but before my hand can reach the button that allows me to speak into my microphone, Sasuke stops me.

"I'll do it. Just let me catch my breath and watch over them."

I seriously can't believe what he's doing. To think that even in a situation like this, he lets his pride take over.

"_Something to the extent of 'I'm the one who made the move, I'll be the one to report', eh?"_

He looks at me through the corner of his left eye and I just shrug and give him a nod. What else was I supposed to do?

* * *

"_I can't believe he even tried that! It was my accomplishment, and he wasn't even going to let me report it in!"_

I try not to grind my teeth at the infuriating thought.

"_It's like he's still treating me like a child."_

After getting my breath under control, I test my right eye to see how much damage had been done. Blinking a few times, my eyesight returns to normal, though I had a little hard time focusing. After clearing that up, I radio Shikamaru.

"A little commotion with one of the escorts provided me the chance I needed. Moving in, I got them under one of my genjutsus."

"_No need to inform them about Tsukuyomi."_

"Good job. What did you find out?"

"This base is under the Akatsuki's control. It's one of Kakuzu's side projects. Kakuzu's having some of his 'colleagues' round up valuable weapons and items that they can auction off to the black market, or to any of the other villages. I'm not sure but there was something else that Kakuzu was doing here, that only a select few are aware of, and those two were not one of them."

"That's quite a lot of information you managed to collect within the timeframe you got."

"Hn." I know for a fact that Itachi would've been able to do more within that small timeframe, and even extend the timeframe greatly, but like with the Tsukuyomi, there's no need to tell him that.

"I also have them under my control somewhat, as long as the illusion holds. I'm having them escort the convoy to get it moving faster."

"Good work. Notify me of anything that comes up."

I look towards Kakashi and note how much more alert he is around me. I remember his words earlier, and I can't help but feel a little suspicious.

"_He knows something about the Mangekyo."_

* * *

I had never felt boredom when on a mission before, but ever since my time with Naruto, I've learned more and more about how boredom is. I've always been able to prevent boredom from appearing when in missions, but I've found that I have difficulty keeping it locked away when Naruto is also with the mission. And since Naruto is with us this time, I've been bored all the time I've been waiting. I don't use my scrolls or ink to relieve my boredom as I use them for my jutsus as well, so I decided to relieve some of the boredom in another way. For all the time I've been waiting, I've been going around painting a few of my traps around the perimeter of the small town annex with the colored paint I had sealed away.

"_I guess I should give a report about it."_

"This is Sai. I've covered the place around the town annex with traps of my own design. They're designed to be triggered by only enemy ninjas. I could go into explanation as to how they work if you want."

"Uhh, that's okay. Anyway, good work. Are the traps enough to cover for you?"

I get what he's trying to say, and I'm relieved that I no longer have to fight with boredom. Especially since Naruto seems to have made an interesting situation that I missed.

"They're tricky and specially designed so they can handle any enemy, even if they are of a high level. I've also scattered some traps that will support Shino-san's bugs should he need it."

"Roger. Move up towards the other's location and be prepared to help them out then."

I don't bother to confirm his orders. I'm already moving before he even finishes giving them out anyway.

* * *

"_Okay, so Sasuke has two of the enemies under his genjutsu and thus under his control, somewhat. Lee is going to go in with Naruto, and Sai has laid out traps to cover his original post and is moving up to help us out. What are the chances of another opportunity to make it easier for us to come up?"_

At that point, the enemy nins under Sasuke's control stops at the edge of the forest. I look towards Sasuke and notice his brows furrowed. He must've noticed me staring because he shakes his head. When I look back, I find them moving again after the guards wave them in.

"_Don't tell me…"_

I lift up my headband and open my Sharingan eye just a bit, squinting as much as I can to prevent from being blinded again. I fight to keep my eye closed as I almost open it wide due to shock.

"There's an opening in the barrier, along the path of the carts. From what I can see here, the barrier only covers outside of the walls, not inside."

"Think you can get inside safely then?"

"Even if they have strong sensors in there, it'll be too late once we get inside the walls."

"Take the chance then. Get under the carts and do your best to cover any of your traces. Once inside, it'll be like the original plan: Naruto gets the scroll, Neji'll scope out the place, Lee'll work on securing the hostages. Only difference is Sai'll be taking down the jutsu while you and Sasuke try and find the leader and see if you can extract more information from them. I'll be moving up to watch the gates. Let's just hope we take all of them by surprise and no one escapes."

Soon as he finishes his instructions, Sai arrives. I acknowledge his arrival with a nod.

"I have a suggestion."

I turn to Sai and urge him to keep speaking.

"I can seal all of you inside a scroll, that way it'll be a lot easier for all of us to sneak in as the stealth will be left up to me."

"You can do that?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you suggest it earlier? Same goes with your traps?"

"Earlier when we were planning everything out, all the intel we discussed came from Naruto. I didn't know the territory or the extent of the enemy's fortifications."

I just nod to him. No time for lengthy lectures.

"We're going to need to talk after this."

I watch him closely but he's using his Root training to his advantage: no emotion whatsoever. I radio the others, and soon as we're all together, we prepare to get sealed.

"_First Naruto, then Sasuke, now even Sai. I've got a feeling I'm going to need to deal with Sakura later as well. Hopefully, I don't need to have a little lecture with Tenzou, because that would just be messed up."_


	11. Chapter 11 - Action! !

**Action!**

Soon as they see me, I knew that I had guessed right. They gang up on me and push me against the wall. They took away the staff but I ask them not to take it away. They talk about no weapons allowed, so I ask if they can hand it over to one of the elders. They agree and Lee steps up to take it. After that's been taken care of, they surround me and push me inside. The ninjas take the carts and send the others back outside, having done their jobs. My patience is at its limits as the person under one of the carts hasn't made a move yet. It might be that they're waiting for a distraction, but I don't have much room to move right now. One of the enemies grabs my left arm and yanks me hard, forcing me to look towards him. He's got a kunai out and raised high, poised to strike. What's weird though is that I notice his eyes are empty of the anger he's showing on his face. In fact, his eyes look like he's under a genjutsu.

"_That teme!"_

I grit my teeth as I let him strike me, feeling the pain as the blade cuts right through skin and leaves a large gash across my chest. I fake falling forward, to hide the fact that the wound will be healing up in a minute or two. I look towards the carts and manage to make eye contact with the one hiding under them, which I find out is Sai. He gives me a shake of the head so I look towards Lee. Nodding his understanding, he runs back and barrels over the ninjas around me, getting down on his knees to act out as if trying to wake me up. I look back to Sai but he's no longer under the carts.

"_Looks like he's moved, that's good."_

The next problem hopefully solves itself like the previous one did. As if answering my prayers, the ninjas shout to Lee to get me on my feet and help me towards the tower while ordering the other elders to get back to the small town. Standing up with Lee's help, I glance back in time to watch the gate close shut.

"_Finally, time for some excitement."_

Soon as I open my eyes, I'm inside some unfamiliar place. Good thing Sai answered our unasked question.

"We're inside the spiral tower. Lee's outside along with Naruto, and last I heard is they're headed in here as well."

"Lee? What happened? How'd he manage to stay inside?"

"The distraction provided worked well enough for me to move out from under the carts and at the same time, securing a way to keep Lee inside while disguised." At that moment, he looks toward Sasuke. I follow his gaze and quirk an eyebrow in question.

"Last command I was able to leave to one of the two nins I had under my genjutsu was to slash someone, as part of our distraction. I'm guessing it worked."

"It did. The nin slashed someone, namely someone we know who is under a disguise."

I watch Sasuke carefully and I can't help but worry when I see a small curling of the corner of his lips into a small smile before disappearing again. With a sigh and a scratch of my head, I let it go for now.

"Neji, can you use your Byakugan in here? The barrier is only around the walls going outside."

"I could, but there's still going to be a bit of blinding on my part because of my range."

"Is there any way for you to pull that range back?"

He gives me an incredulous look. I suppose in all years of the Byakugan's use, this might be the first time anyone's asked them to pull back their Byakugan's range.

"I could try…"

I don't let him finish and voice out his reservations.

"Get to it then."

To my amusement, Neji just stares blankly at me instead of glaring. I smile at him to show how I feel.

* * *

I do my best not to glare at him, and I'm only barely able to succeed. To ask me to pull back my range and order me to 'get to it' is a bit of an insult. Ignoring his smile, I focus on my task. How the Byakugan works is once activated, the limit of our eyesight quickly extends to our maximum range, so to pull it back without getting blinded by the barrier outside, it'll be best to slow the extension of my vision. Visualizing the effect and regulating my chakra, I slowly activate my dojutsu.

"_Byakugan."_

Pulling it to a crawl was a lot harder than what I had imagined. I keep my focus as my visual range expands slowly. Reaching the walls, I experiment how much control I have on it by moving around in a circle. It's a lot harder to adjust my visual range while moving around, but it was still possible.

"The gates are closed and the barrier's been put back into place. Lee and Naruto are headed towards this place surrounded by four nins. Three floors up, there are six large chakra signatures with their chakra being channelled into some kind of device, I think. There are around fifty people underground, definitely the hostages. No guards down there, so it'll be faster getting them free. And…"

"_That's strange."_

By minimizing the range, my eyesight's enhanced in a different way. All other details are much clearer within my visual area, and I can magnify and zoom on any object within my area. This effect reminds me of one person's accounts.

"_Is this what Hinata-sama did?"_

"And?"

Giving the silver-haired a glance with my eyes, I get back to the problem I've encountered. With the enhanced vision through magnification, there is a spot that I can't see anything into, or even around. I can't even see it, whatever it is.

"I can't see the top of the tower."

"Is it obstructed by the barrier?"

"No, it's just not there. It might be best to check it out."

"Okay then. Lee, were you able to catch all of that? Give me two clicks to confirm."

"…" "…"

"Good. So Lee goes underground and take care of the hostages, Naruto will check out the top of the tower since Neji didn't mention seeing any scroll within the fortress. Sasuke, Sai, you'll be with me. We'll take care of the barrier users. Neji-"

"I'll be going with Lee underground, and then we'll be waiting for the chance to escape. I can't move and adjust my Byakugan's range at the same time. Aside from the six upstairs, there are twenty-two ninjas total. Two of them are still under Sasuke's genjutsu but they're starting to stir, they're the ones left in charge of escorting Lee and Naruto to the dungeons. Five pairs are on patrol along the walls and two pairs on each gate, and the last two are checking the supplies. I'll keep track of their movements and notify you of any changes."

"Sounds good. Let's wait for the two to arrive. Sasuke, deal with your puppets and this time, use a normal genjutsu."

I keep watch with my Byakugan for a little more until Lee and Naruto arrives, wondering all the while how Hinata-sama accessed this feature of the Byakugan without pulling back the range.

"_Maybe..._


	12. Chapter 12 - Crazy

**Crazy**

"That's the last one of them." I watch as Sai seal up the last of the ninjas powering up the device as well as the jutsu. We have the user subdued thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan genjutsu, after specifically telling him not to use his Tsukuyomi. It was fun to watch his slip on his mask of indifference as his shock shows completely on his face for that split-second.

It was a lot easier disrupting the barrier user than we had first thought. When we moved towards the room, we had expected to fight our way through all six of them, but that wasn't the case. Sneaking into the room, we had thought that we took them all unaware a little too easily. Upon closer inspection though, they were all in an inanimate state. They were alive but they weren't moving. It was like they were frozen in a meditative state. All six of them had cables protruding from their backs which, from the looks of it, they can remove via the docks that may have been built into them. It was easy removing the five who acted as power source either for the machine or for the jutsu, or maybe even both. The tricky part was the one who was definitely the owner of the barrier technique.

The whole upper half of his head was locked under a huge helmet-shaped machine, the wires sticking out of it connecting him to the large machine he was sitting on. We didn't want to move him at first because we were afraid that improper tampering with the machine may result in something like a mental backlash for him. With a few descriptions to Shikamaru about the machine though and a few minutes of him giving us instructions, we had her separated from the machine and under Sasuke'sgenjutsu.

With all of them sealed up by Sai, I watch as Sasuke studies the machine with a sense of familiarity. Unable to subdue my curiosity, I ask him the question that's been bugging me.

"So, what do you make of the machine?"

"It looks like what one of the departments within T&I is working on; a machine that helps in spreading out jutsus."

"Any specific jutsus that we were planning on using a machine like this with?" He looks at me before letting out a big sigh.

"The only jutsu T&I was intending on using this for is with the Yamanaka's, in hopes of replacing radios and communicators."

I nod my approval of that plan. It's actually a great idea. For one, it could allow for faster communications without fear of getting tapped or intercepted. It's actually quite an ambitious machine, one that'll give an edge to Konohaagainst other villages. There's just one problem though.

"Was this machine developed by T&I or was it copied from someone else's plans?"

"It was developed by Konoha's ANBU, joint effort of Tech Reseach & Development Division's technology and innovations along with T&I's theories. For the plans to have leaked outside so much to actually have a working prototype that may be the same as the one we've got back at HQ, looks like Sasori truly has quite a network of spies. And no, Orochimaru didn't have blueprints for this kind of technology."

That doesn't sound good for us. A spy so deep in our ranks means that no secret of Konoha remains a secret. The fact that Orochimaru wasn't interested in this kind of technology wasn't really surprising.

"Do you know how to take it apart?"

"I'm not a technician for T&I. I'm part of Ibiki's division. Although, if I was part of Tech R&D, I'd suggest not transporting such a sensitive machine in such a rough manner."

"Shikamaru, did you know about this?"

"Not a chance! If this is about keeping the place intact, I was thinking of making this as an outpost and secondary base for our barrier team, since it's still within our Fire Country territory."

"I see, that makes sense. We should clean this place up-"

Before I finish, a large explosion rocks the tower.

"Bad news. Naruto tried to get to the top of the tower by blasting through the seals with his Rasengan…and all of its variations."

I start massaging my head to try and keep the headache that's developing at bay.

"Neji-"

"SAI! GET UP HERE, QUICK!"

I look towards the young man being called for and gave him my permission to go.

"_So much for keeping the place intact."_

* * *

I curse soon as I heard Neji's report. So much for making a plan to avoid total destruction of the place.

"Shino."

"I'm on my way."

I jumped from the tree I've been hiding in, not bothering to check whether Shino was already behind me or not. I knew that his speed has improved since being promoted to ANBU Captain, so I don't need to worry about him falling too far behind. My confidence in his abilities is well rewarded for as soon as I step on the wall to start scaling it, Shino arrives in time to catch up to me. We reach the top at the same time Sai radios us all in.

* * *

After breaking apart the seals, with a little help from a few Rasengan, I find the scroll to complete this mission. Looking around, I find there is a lot of other cool looking stuff.

"_Too bad they won't fit in the scroll."_

That's when I get an idea. I move towards the scroll I was hired to retrieve, shouting as I move to pick it up.

"SAI! GET UP HERE, QUICK!"

Before I can get the scroll though, an enemy ninja jumps me and locks me in a choke hold from behind.

"_He's strong!"_

I let my chakra flow into my muscles, letting it wrap around and cover my arms as well. Years of fighting alongside Sakura-chan got me picking up a few fighting tips. My eye twitches as my heart feels like it's being squeezed to death. I grit my teeth and focus on getting out, letting my Henge drop. With the added strength of the chakra flowing through my muscles and wrapping around my arms, I easily force the enemy's arms apart and throw him to the side. He leaps off the floor and positions to strike but I'm already on him before he gets a chance to react. With all of my weight and strength in it, add the chakra enhancement, I punch him square in the chest and send him crashing through the window, taking a good size of the wall along with him. I fight the urge to laugh; it's not going to look good if Sai finds me laughing after punching a person clean through a wall. Sealing up the scroll, I suddenly remember a small detail about where we are. I run straight towards the broken wall in time to see the guy I just punched stand up and dust himself off like he just tripped and didn't fall from a couple of floors up, with all the other ninjas surrounding him and looking up at me.

I couldn't hold it in. I burst out laughing. I laugh, and laugh, and laugh as I flow my chakra into every muscle, no, every part of my body, wrapping myself with my chakra in the same way a chakra cloak surrounds me when I use the Kyuubi's chakra. I laugh even harder. I don't know why, but thinking about the Kyuubi just made me laugh even more. I bend over and hold my sides, fighting for every breath as I continue to laugh. My eyes start tearing up and the pain in my stomach is already unbearable so I fight to regain control of myself. I start to calm down, but I still fight to catch my breath.

"Naruto?"

I look towards the voice and find Sai there, standing, staring. He was looking at me with concern and worry. The unusual sight triggers another laughing fit in me, but I manage to fight it down. With one more deep breath, I regain my composure.

"Hey Sai. There is a lot of cool stuff in here, they might be useful or somebody else might be looking for them. Could you seal them up so we can take them back to Konoha in case they might be important?"

I turn to look at the enemies below. They're still staring up at me, but at least they're already armed. I move to retrieve a weapon from the many seals under my cloak, but I stop myself. I feel stronger, but more than that, I feel great.

"_Maybe I should laugh a lot more. I feel unstoppable!"_

Stretching and bending my neck from side to side, I smile as the cracks and pops from my bones and joints add to my relaxation. I crouch down, preparing to lunge and send myself straight towards the enemies below. The fun is just about to start.

* * *

"You better look outside and watch Naruto."

Kakashi and I've been staring out of the window even before Sai radioed us in. From the moment we heard Naruto laughing, we knew something was wrong. And then we felt it. The sensation that sends a shiver through our bodies and gives us an ominous feeling. I've felt it twice before, with the first time being nowhere near now. The first time was at The Valley of the End, and the second when Naruto protected us from Tobi. I already saw in my mind what gave me this feeling before I see it with my eyes.

"Kami…is that?" Kakashi doesn't complete his question. I can't blame him though. Even I have difficulty speaking as my throat feels dry.

"Yeah."

We don't speak the whole time we watch the blond as he went wild. There were no words for this kind of situation.

Instead of being completely surrounded by the red of the Kyuubi's chakra, Naruto was shrouded by the blue of his own, with nine tails of the Kyuubi's red chakra waving around behind him.

* * *

They all watched on with a mixture of horror, awe and wonder as the blond ripped through the crowd of missing nins. They all felt like something wasn't right. That was not the Naruto they knew, this was not how he fought. He usually fights with a little more cunning, and a lot more of cursing, shouting and stupid tricks and antics that end up being one ingenious but poorly thought out plan. There was nothing of any of that now.

He fought like a wild animal would, if said animal had claws and knew how to punch and kick. He disregarded all injuries and blows he received. He looked like he didn't even feel any pain. Rather than feel pain, all he could feel was the thrill of the fight, the excitement from beating down an opponent, and the rush from the adrenaline. There was no pain for him whenever he was like this; only fun, only enjoyment.

And in the midst of this happiness as he breaks bones and skin as he scratched, punched, kicked and threw enemies left and right, he never once noticed the red chakra trailing behind him in the form of tails. He never once noticed that even if his attacks never physically reach, the enemies still somehow gets hit. He never noticed how the blade from a sword used to block his nails would reflect a set of eyes with different colors; one red and one blue and both with slits for pupils. He never noticed his growls, or his laughter. He never noticed much whenever in the heat of battle. He can't even remember when he became like this, or how he fought before.

All he knew was the fight, the battle…the hunt.


	13. Chapter 13 - Realizations

**Realizations**

They all knew that something was going on with Naruto, but he never openly showed it. They all knew he was hurting, so they tried to comfort him in their own ways. The problem was, he would always shy away from any kind of company, or whenever he doesn't, he would always be deep in thought. He was never there when they would talk to him, so they all thought he wanted to be left alone for a while. So they all kept their distance. They waited for days, and then days turned to weeks. He always took solo missions and refused any mission that requires him to be part of a team. After that week where he took five missions straight, the Hokage had put her foot down, burying Naruto's face deep inside the crater that was formed upon impact.

After that he opened up to company. He would smile a lot more than before when among friends, and he would even start talking. They gave him advice and words of comfort, and they thought they were getting through as he would give his toothy grin every time. They don't know how he's perfected that fake smile though. They don't know how faking his happiness had become as easy as breathing or blinking.

They all thought he was on his way to complete recovery. What they didn't know, and only now confirmed, was that he was falling apart. And they realized he was close to completely breaking.

* * *

"_**I am not a mindless animal, AND I'LL NEVER ALLOW YOU TO BE ONE EITHER!"**_

**I realized his control has slipped as his laughter echoes within the confines of my cage. Even the multiple Narutos outside my cage had started losing their minds, completely forgetting what they were doing and just running wild.**

**The only good thing about him slipping is that it provided me a chance to reach out to him, and I took it the moment it showed itself. I reached out to try to dull all of his emotions, not to take control. If I were to try to fight him for control, he would've pulled me down with him in that descent to madness. Had he succeeded, my power would have consumed his body, but both our minds would be lost. He would've been a being of pure power, and without a single thought. He would be unstoppable, yes, but also uncontrollable. No seals or techniques will be able to control or bind him to anyone's will, as he will not recognize any command. He would be empty.**

**So I reach out and dull out the pain he was feeling, but it was too strong. It was the kind of pain and ache that won't go away, the kind that can be dulled down. So I switch to an alternative.**

**He wasn't always hurting. There are times where his pain would be buried under a different emotion, the emotions he feels when in the heat of battle. That's the main reason he always took solo missions. He planned to fight it out with the opposing side, no matter what kind of mission it was.**

**I grab onto that feeling, and I add my own lust for battle. I remove his want for blood and leave him with the simple feeling of fun when beating down an opponent; one less trauma to trouble his damaged mind. I take away his killing intent, and I fight hard to swallow mine. I slowly get to him, and I feel all of his other emotions drown in adrenaline, so I push it further. I give him that great and overwhelming feeling whenever one dominates and establishes himself as the Alpha. I give him the rush from a good chase. And I give him the thrill of the hunt.**

**He embraces all that I give him, and willingly allow me to bury all the other sensations. All that matters is our battle lust. All that matters is the fight, the adrenaline, the rush, the thrill, the excitement. All that matters is domination.**

**And for once, we come to an understanding. It's the first step that I can no longer take back. No matter how primitive or how feral it is, I know that it's something that will connect us for the rest of his life.**

**Breathing a sigh of relief, I open my eyes and then I realize it. We weren't just sharing the sensations. We were sharing his body. And in this shared body, his senses are enhanced to be in tune with mine. A twitch of the ear, and a scent caught in the breeze, and we know that there's someone approaching. The last enemy standing before us seems to have caught their presence as well, his body practically screaming the urge to run to them. A chuckle escapes our lips. The domination was almost over, with this last one being the strongest out of all the others. He was the one that the pup punched through a wall, but he was the last one standing. We make a feint, and he bolts straight towards the direction of the newcomers. They're still a bit far off, but we let the man go. The chase will be short, but it will still be enjoyable. And with the two newcomers, the hunt might even be completed.**

**No longer able to help ourselves, we leap away and begin the chase.**

* * *

"Shino! Kakashi! Sai! Sasuke! Lee! Follow Naruto and keep an eye on him! Move! NOW!"

Without hesitation, they all moved to comply with Shikamaru's orders. Sai, Kakashi and Sasuke all leaped through the windows, while Shino leaped from rooftop to rooftop before they all scaled the wall. Lee had to run up a flight of stairs before breaking down a door in order to get outside, but with his speed, he was able to catch up to the rest of them. I watch them all with my Byakugan, now unrestrained. I watch as the missing nin ran as fast as he could to escape, while Naruto leapt around him and beside him, looking more like a predator playing with his prey before he kills it.

"Neji. Get up here, quick. We need to restrain all these guys as fast as we could. The less time we spend here, the more we could spend in dealing with Naruto. Bring the others up as well."

"Okay." I turn to the crowd behind me and with a point of my thumb, I signal them to move.

"Come on. You're all safe now." I deactivate my Byakugan and we all move up the flight of stairs and out the door.

Soon as I'm outside, I find that Shikamaru has all of the downed missing nins in his Shadow Manipulation Technique, along with the barrier user who was still dazed due to Sasuke's genjutsu.

"I need you to use your Gentle Fist on these guys. Block their chakra paths and prevent them from using their limbs. Fingers, wrists, elbows, shoulders, toes, ankles and knees, I want them shut down. We'll tie them up after."

I nod as I reactivate my Byakugan, getting to work with the first missing nin.

"You guys. You're all safe now, and actually a lot safer than those outside. Get them to come here where we can watch over and protect you guys."

I watch the crowd, not any of them moving. They all just stare at Shikamaru, fear shining in their eyes. Shikamaru just stares at them with his bored expression. After a few seconds of staring, they slowly regain their senses and begin to move. Soon as they were out the gates, Shikamaru lets out a big sigh. He releases those I'm finished with and he begins tying them all up. We work in silence, and we finish quickly. A few more minutes of waiting, the townsfolk arrive. Shikamaru orders them to explore the area and get as comfortable as they want, telling them that any and all of the supplies are theirs to do with as they please. That eases their discomfort and they start moving with a lot more energy. After Shikamaru had the gates closed and all the prisoners transported to the dungeons underground, we leap up on top of the wall to keep watch.

"Shikamaru. We've made contact."

At that, Shikamaru quickly looks to me and I know what he's asking. Focusing my Byakugan, I shut down my 360 degree vision and extend my range in one direction. Where I find Naruto and the others, two figures stand not far from them. I focus on their clothes to confirm their identity, before reporting to Shikamaru.

"Akatsuki." At that, Sasuke makes another report.

"Kakuzu and Deidara."

* * *

"Ka….ku….zu…sama..." I spare a glance towards the ninja lying on the ground, pinned down by a complete stranger. I look back to the blond, already ordering my Masks to move.

"What are you doing to my…" I pause to think of the right word to describe him. Seeing as he's completely injured and beat up, I might as well skip the flattery. He won't be giving me any problems any time soon. "…subordinate?"

The blond just smiles at me without answering, looking completely feral and crazed.

"Hey! He's the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, hn!"

With that said, I let my Masks separate from my body, having them spread out behind me. I look at the blond to confirm who he is.

"_Blonde hair, nine chakra tails swirling behind him, seems like a perfect match."_

"He seems…different."

"Yeah, I thought so too! I couldn't say what though, hn."

The jinchuuriki just stands there, grinning at us while holding my subordinate down. I notice a few other chakra signatures but they're doing well to keep hidden.

"Aha! I can't believe you're so stupid Kakuzu!"

I resist the urge to kill Deidara. Unlike Hidan, he isn't immortal so I can't vent my anger on him like I do with Hidan without facing the wrath of that masked man.

_"I may not be convinced that he's the one calling the shots now, but I sure as hell won't try to question him."_

"What is it?"

"You don't realize it yet? The reason he seems different is because he's not wearing any orange, hn."

I feel a twitch in my eye coming, but I do my best to reign it in. I take a calming breath and grit my teeth.

"Why are you my partner again?" He lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Because _Tobi_'s punishing Hidan, don't you remember? He almost killed the Niibi Jinchuuriki, so leader is locking him up for a while, hn."

He looks at me with a questioning look. I may not be one to show emotion on my face, but I recognize the look he's giving me right now. He's thinking I'm an idiot. Again, I have to resist the impulse to stab him through the chest.

"_I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm starting to miss Hidan."_


	14. Chapter 14 - Battle!

**Battle!**

**It took me a while to realize the fact that even though I'm sharing the senses, he was the one who is still taking control. All those times when I thought I was the one moving, it was just me thinking of the action at the same time that he was. And even though we're pretty much in sync, I still have my thoughts separate from his, which might be a good thing, since it prevents the both of us from turning completely feral.**

**He looks at the long-haired blond and a memory stirs. I don't care much for him remembering any particular person or event, but I still pay attention. I recognize the hatred and anger and I filter them out. I focus instead on the fact that the long-haired blond uses a clay bird to get out of our reach. I try to use that to become his trigger instead.**

"_**Birds are good prey, but it's not fun when they fly away."**_

**His excitement swells and it takes me by surprise, causing me to use more effort than usual to not get overwhelmed and drown in it.**

"_**At least we still have some kind of mental connection."**_

**His eagerness for this hunt is such that he no longer needs any more prompts from me. Instead, I let my animal instincts surge through him, enhancing his senses and reflexes while doing so. And with that, he moves.**

**Too fast for any of them to have been able to see, if their expressions were any indication, the brat gets in between them and slashes at their arms, or at least, slashed the area where their arms should have been. All the brat was able to claw at were the sleeves of their cloaks. They both leapt away from him and from each other. Looking closely at them now, the blond had his arm tucked in front of him, dangling from the front of his cloak, while the other one had retracted his arms, holding them in a seal. The four mask monsters behind them had moved in towards us and started blasting us with jutsus of different elements. The brat jumps out of the way of the fire technique, only to get in the way of the water technique that has combined itself to the lightning one. Crossing his arms in front of his face, the brat has no choice but to brace himself for impact.**

**Out of habit, I think of moving my tail to swipe at the technique and break it from behind, surprising myself when it does just that.**

"_**So the brat has control of his body and I have control of the tails."**_

**I grin despite myself.**

"_**I wouldn't be out of the fight completely."**_

**After that realization, I start to take control of all nine of my tails. The brat seems to have realized it as well as he starts to inch towards the blond nin without paying attention to the last technique aimed at us. He doesn't need to bother with it though as I swipe at it with two of my tails and disperse the jutsu. We prepare to lunge at the blond who's already brought out his clay bird and was in the process of riding it when it gets swarmed by bugs. Knowing what the bugs could do, it's easy to figure out that his technique just had the chakra drained out of it. Looking to where the bugs came from, the brat's friends and sensei were already moving to intercept the clay-using blond.**

**It makes no matter to us though. We still have ourselves a good game. We turn around to face the other nin, all four of his masked beasts forming a protective ring around him, his hands already moving to form another jutsu.**

"Earth Release: Earth Spear Technique."

**I chuckled at his attempts to protect himself. As if something like that could protect against the brat's attacks. He doesn't waste time though as his hands speed through seals while his masked beasts rush towards us in pairs. He slams down his palm in front of him while the masked beasts combine to form two larger beasts with two masks side-by-side as their faces.**

"Earth Release: Ground Segment Technique."

"Fire-Wind Release: Wildfire Technique."

"Water-Lightning Release: Water Spark Bullet Technique."

**The ground beneath us shifts and breaks into segments that rise up and fall at different intervals, while the beast to our right lets out a giant flame spreading out over a wide area with quite a speed and the one to our left lets out a sparking ball of water. It was a good combination technique, I muse. The earth technique is used to make us lose our balance, and to prevent us from ducking the other attacks. The fire-wind technique is to cover a large area to close off our exits while the water-lightning is a direct attack towards us. It's a good combination, if we were any ordinary opponent.**

**I use my tail to slice the top of some of the segmented earth and send it flying to crash into the ball of sparking water. The explosion causes a dust cloud to form and the brat barrels through it, speeding towards Kakuza. I move my tails forward to form a protective cone in front of him, spinning and revolving to break through the wall of fire, breaking open once we've cleared it. We land between the two beasts and I use my tails to slash at their bodies, cutting them horizontally in half before the brat blasts off towards the nin.**

**He tries to move out of our way, but he was too slow. With a slash across his chest before we even land, the brat easily tears through his pathetic earth armor. The force of the movement causes us to land on one foot with our back to him, but that doesn't stop the brat. With a small leap, he turns his waist to plant his airborne foot into the fool's chest, sending him soaring and breaking through a few trees. While we were still airborne though, I feel the heat and hear the crackling sound of different jutsus coming from behind. The brat senses them too, but as he still hasn't landed, he can't move to dodge. I use my tails to grab onto the nearest tree and pull ourselves away from the line of fire. The brat lands on his feet on the tree's trunk, and he looks up at our attacker.**

**Instead of two of those beasts, there was now only one with four masks on it. We look towards the location where I slashed the two beasts in half and all that was left there was a few back tendrils of threads of some sort. As an experiment, I slash at the beast's arms with my tails, watching as the limbs regrow back. Out of irritation, the brat jumps in front of it and sends it flying sideways as he delivers a roundhouse kick to its side. It lands near the fool, who was only just now able to stand.**

**Glaring as he tries to re-apply a new layer of his armor as his old one was nowhere in sight, he sends some of those black threads coming from his back towards us.**

"_**Fool."**_

**The brat easily caught them and yanks at them hard, sending our prey hurtling towards us. The brat pulls back his other arm, fingers stretched and tensed. For some reason, I don't even try to stop him when he pierces the man straight through his chest. The threads go slack and limp to the ground and the brat pushes him back as he slides his arm out of the dead nin. We leap away to avoid another jutsu from the beast, with the beast dropping to the spot where we just were. We watch out of curiosity as the beast grabs the threads from his back. As if the contact brought it back to life, the threads shot up to one of the masks, surrounding it and going behind and under it before breaking through it from underneath, clutching something that looked alive and beating. The threads then retreat back to the dead nin while it carries the beating thing inside it, safely wrapped within the threads. Once back inside the dead man's body, more of those black tentacle things burst from the gaping hole that the brat made in his chest, flailing wildly before grabbing onto each other and closing the wound.**

**It was interesting to say the least, to see a dead man be revived with such a unique technique. Getting up, he starts growling at us.**

"You bastard! You made me use up one of my hearts!"


	15. Chapter 15 - Snap!

**Snap!**

"_**Heart?hmmm, that means that we can still kill him a couple more times."**_

**The brat smiles and I know he's heard me. We just stand and watch the Kakuzu person glare at us as the broken mask falls to the ground next to him, followed by a few of those black threads. I guess that he was merely waiting for us to move and from the brat's growing impatience, he knows it too. Finally tired of waiting, the brat sends his chakra to his legs and disappears in a burst of speed, landing just in front of our prey, already poised to deliver a punch. As he completes his swing and sends our prey flying once more, I send my tails to spear through the masked beast, piercing the body and slashing away some of the threads. Unfortunately, during the brat's motion, one of my tails accidentally pierces through one of the mask, destroying it in the process as more threads fall from the beast's body. The beast convulses as it shrinks by a bit while the second 'heart' dies. With a kick, the beast is sent flying towards its master. I pick up a large piece of the mask and hand it over to the brat. The brat accepts it with glee and starts walking towards our prey's direction.**

* * *

I crane my neck and stretch my back, hearing a few good pops and cracks in the process.

"_It's a good thing my Earth Spear technique gives me a good layer of protection, otherwise I would've had some broken bones by now."_

Standing back up, I assess my situation.

"_One: my earth heart's already been taken out, so I can't use the Earth Spear technique as well as I would like."_

I growl in irritation.

"_Two: the brat's too fast for me to even see. Three: the brat's attacks are too strong for the Earth Spear to take, even when I had my earth heart. Four: I don't think he's even using his Jinchuuriki transformation thing yet."_

I think back to what that Tobi person said when leader died. The leader had defeated up to eight tails, and at that time, the Jinchuuriki has been going out of control. Tobi also said that the transformation was not a complete one yet, as the host and bijuu doesn't seem to have come to an understanding or something at that time. I think back to the few jinchuurikis we've fought so far.

The niibi jinchuuriki probably had some kind of connection with her bijuu, since her transformation was exactly how the rumors about the hachibi jinchuuriki describe. Since that Tobi gave exact information at how the transformation of this brat was when he got to eight tails, and the fact that it's not the same way that the niibi had transformed when we fought her, that just leaves me with one conclusion.

"_Five: I have no idea what kind of transformation the brat's under."_

I shake off the idea of it being some kind of a transformation where the two are still without an understanding but still helping each other out, since that seems like an idea that Hidan will think of, which simply means that it's a stupid idea.

Sensing something coming up to me fast, I sidestep in time to avoid the rest of my masks from crashing into me. I look towards the direction from where we came from to find the brat casually walking up towards us, seemingly playing with something in his hands. My eyes narrow as I recognize what that thing was when the brat brings it up to cover half of his face. I look towards my other masks as the dust clears, confirming my suspicions.

"_Okay, six: my water heart just got destroyed."_

I growl in frustration as I wonder why I wasn't able to detect that it was destroyed. I come to the conclusion that it might have been at the same time that I got sent flying. I recall my remaining hearts and prepare my ultimate technique. The brat just smiles that crazed grin of his and watches me as I finish my technique. Already pissed off at the brat, that smug grin and attitude of his irritates me to no end, and I borrow a few words from Hidan's very limited vocabulary.

"Fucking brat! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

* * *

"Fucking brat! I'm going to fucking kill you!"

**Soon as he finishes shouting, large tentacles made out of those threads of his comes out of his body, waving and swaying around him. He sends out three of those tentacles towards us and I slap them away with one of my tails. His hand speeds with seals while he sends more of the tentacles towards us.**

"Fire-Wind Release: Wildfire Technique."

"Lightning Release: Lightning Trident."

**The wind-fire combo came out from the masks on his shoulders while the lightning jutsu came out from his fingers pointed at us. The lightning technique gets covered up though as the wind-enhanced flame spreads out towards us.**

"_**Time to move, kit."**_

**I'm sure I can break through all of his techniques, but that won't be much fun. The brat moves around the large wall of fire and dashes straight for our prey. More tentacles are sent our way and I slash at them with my tails. The brat moves right up to the our prey's face and starts his punch, but out prey seems to have planned it out as his punch connects with the brat's side first, sending us bouncing on the ground. I create a dome around the brat's lying form just in time to defend against the tentacles**

**Soon as the brat stands up, I break the dome with a spin of my tails to push against the tentacles trying to break through. We hear the steps and I feel the tentacles coming. I beat them away once more as the brat turns to face our prey, already moving up to meet him. The opponent stops suddenly and suddenly spins as he brings his leg up while the brat lands just in front of him, feeling the kick deep in his gut. We feel his hand as he grabs the brat's head, and I send my tails straight for him, aiming to pierce his body and his masks. My tails get stopped deflected by the tentacles as they hit from the side, causing my tails to either miss him or hit him in non-vital areas. I pull them out for another strike but he lifts the brat off his feet and buries a fist in his stomach. The shock from the attack is enough to give pause to my attack and he takes the opportunity to fling us at a tree. Soon as we're airborne, he sends out another volley of techniques.**

"Lightning Release: Burst Stream."

"Fire Release: Flame Destruction."

"Wind Release: Vacuum Missile."

**I don't bother to see how his techniques look as I shied the brat from the onslaught of the three attacks, forming a shield in front of him with my tails. The attack lands in three different spots and they're no more than an irritation, but the tentacles suddenly try to drill through in places around where the techniques hit. With a growl, I push some chakra forward as I break open the shield, dispersing the techniques and sending the tentacles back. I glare in frustration at our prey that seems to have been cornered to fight back with such annoyance, but I feel the brat's lips spreading into a grin. He coughs a bit of blood before standing up straight. The kit's enjoying the fight, and I hate to admit it, but so am I. My chakra bubbles as the brat's blood begins to boil. The excitement of the kill is no longer bearable as it rises up within me as well.**

"_**The hunt's finally gotten interesting, kit! Don't disappoint me!"**_

**I feed his body more chakra from the inside in preparation.**

"_**I give you my senses and my instincts…"**_** I send my chakra towards his nose, eyes and ears, sharpening and enhancing them to match mine.**

"_**I give you my fangs and claws…" **_**My chakra forces his nails and teeth to grow even longer and sharper than before.**

"_**I give you my strength, speed and reflexes…" **_**I send my chakra coursing through his muscles, giving him even more strength than before.**

"_**In payment, give it to me! Give me the thrill of the kill! Give me the enjoyment out of completing the hunt! Break him. Break him! BREAK HIM!"**_


	16. Chapter 16 - Down!

**Down!**

I raise an eyebrow as I watch the brat change. Like his state before, the changes that took effect weren't the typical transformations of a jinchuuriki. The nine chakra tails started bubbling and the red chakra started creeping up towards his body but the blue chakra cloak fights and prevents it from enveloping his body completely.

I decide to take this time to have my threads start burrowing through the ground, branching out and across the area between and around the both of us. I keep close watch while my threads get to work, mildly interested in this peculiar transformation.

Despite all the blue chakra cloak's efforts though, the red chakra finds a different way around it; or rather, over it. The red chakra adds another layer of the chakra cloak on top of the blue one in certain places and parts of the brat's body. Around his hands was a shroud of chakra forming large clawed hands, and the same goes for his feet. His legs and arms are also wrapped in the red chakra, making it look like the brat was wearing some kind of arm and leg guards. And finally, on his face was like a mask of the red chakra that was shaped to look like he had a snout starting from the chin up to his nose, with the red chakra going up to the top of his head where fox-like ears are formed by the shroud of chakra. The biggest difference that I could see though was the nine tails of chakra behind him that has grown larger than before, looking like they were bushier and fluffier.

I watch with mild amusement until I feel the sudden surge in chakra from the brat. I narrow my eyes and start out a new volley of jutsus.

"_He's coming."_

* * *

"_**Break him. Break him! BREAK HIM!"**_

The kyuubi is now practically screaming inside my head. I flex my fingers as I feel his chakra surging through me. I try to resist, but I can feel that the kyuubi isn't trying to take over. As weird as it is, the kyuubi is actually purposefully and willingly giving me his chakra, giving me his strength. Soon as I realize that, I accept what he offers. The enhanced senses, making it seem like my eyes, ears and nose have been closed all of my life. The enhanced reflexes and speed makes my fingers twitch in anticipation. The strength I can feel from my muscles makes me think that what the kyuubi has been saying about us was true.

"_I'm nowhere near his level."_

I take it all in, but I can't help but be cautious. I enjoy every sensation and excitement I get from this kind of high along with the enjoyment from the battles we get because of the power, but I still set aside a part in my mind that'll stop it; that will stop me from going over. In the back of my mind, I feel the gnawing of that part, fearing for my state of mind. I ignored it for the most part, but this time, I reach for it. If I follow the kyuubi's lead this time, I fear I won't be able to go back.

* * *

I shout curses to the wind as I glare at the sky. I look to the side and growl at the brat sitting beside me, watching with a bored look how his teammates take down Deidara. I growl in frustration, irritation, in practically all kinds of anger.

"BASTARD!"

He looks at me for a second with that bored expression before turning his eyes back to the fight.

"_I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THAT THIS ASSHOLE BEAT ME LIKE THAT!"_

I sent every jutsu I had, kunai, shuriken, almost all of my threads at him, and he just blocked all of them. I punched and kicked and threw jutsu and jutsu until my chakra reserves has gone this dangerously low, thought of plans that would have been enough to take down a normal jinchuuriki, yet he still destroyed my extra hearts, threw me around as if I was a rag doll, and broke my arms and legs.

"_And what pisses me off more is how he fucking managed to SCARE me!"_

-= Flashback =-

He holds me up by the throat, pushing me up against a tree. He has that crazy glint in his mismatched eyes and that maniacal grin on his face. I make a quick assessment of what I have left.

"_All my extra hearts have been destroyed, along with my arms and legs. Chakra is dangerously low, and my body's stitched up too much at this point. No way to fight back, unless I want to die."_

I get ready to give up, but my anger just wins out. After all, I don't think anyone will think me stupid if they were the one in my situation: being held up by a lunatic with that smug grin on his face. I ready to use the remaining threads in my body, not caring if they were the ones keeping my body from falling apart. The brat must've sensed it because he made his move.

He punched the tree trunk behind me, deliberately missing my head by a few inches, if not less. My heart stopped for a second when I sensed the attack too late, only for it to restart and began beating wildly when I realized that I've been so close to dying and spared at the last moment, something that has only happened once before in my life. The lump in my throat was easy to swallow, but the fear at what happened next was something I could not shake. He leaned in close to whisper in my ear.

"Don't push it."

It was something of a hiss, but with a hint of glee in it. He leans back to look me in the eyes and then, I feel truly scared for my life. I've been part of a lot of murder, torture, intimidation and interrogations all my life as a missing nin. I've known the look in the eyes of someone who enjoys killing, of someone who enjoys torture, and of someone who does both. I've known how it looks when a person actively hides or shows that certain emotion in their eyes. I've known how people would even try to imitate that look, just to try to scare their victims. But his eyes were nothing like any one of those. His eyes were a mixture of crazed thrill to kill me, but at the same time fighting himself to not kill me. It's not the same as wanting to kill someone but not doing so in order to follow orders. This one was a huge desire to kill me, but also the resolve to not kill me. There was no hesitation in those eyes. Whatever he chooses to do, he'll do it without backing down. It's something that makes absolutely no sense, and it brings fear to me in ways I have never known.

-= End Flashback =-

"What the heck are you planning anyways?"

I'm not usually the talkative type, but lying down helplessly right beside an enemy and being completely ignored and dismissed is a lot more out of the ordinary for me.

He looks at me with that bored look again, shrugging before turning to watch as his allies overwhelm Deidara.

"I just thought that baa-chan might be interested in your thread thingies. Maybe she could use it for medical research or something."

I sigh in defeat. There was no point in talking to him as he was clearly bored with me. I instead choose to watch the impending doom of one of the most annoying pests of our group, taking small pleasure in the fact that his fight looks a lot more one-sided than mine.

"_Heh. Too bad it isn't me killing the bastard."_

And then, a thought comes to me, and I can't help but smile a little.

"_If they want to study my threads for medical research, then they'll be keeping me alive. Too bad they won't find out much since it's an effect of that forbidden technique that I stole."_

I notice something as the Konoha nin fight Deidara. They weren't trying to kill him, but trying to capture him instead.

"_Hmmm, maybe I could get a chance to take his heart later on."_

* * *

**A/N: **Nope. There is no yaoi in this fic. :D


End file.
